Simple question de prophétie ?
by DarkestWriterEver
Summary: Je déteste faire des résumés je trouve que ça gâche un peu l'histoire xD Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est démons et Yullen x)
1. Prologue

Bonjour :3 En ce jour de 6 juin, je vous propose le prologue de : "Simple question de prophétie ?"

* * *

Prologue

Un homme aux longs cheveux rouges marchait dans les rues de l'immense ville de Londres, accompagné de Timcanpy, son fidèle golem. Il portait un sac en toile, lâchement pendu à son épaule. Il s'arrêta en entendant un horrible cri de douleur. En temps normal il n'aurait même pas bougé le petit doigt, il entendait souvent ce genre de cri, Londres n'était pas vraiment une ville vertueuse. Mais cette fois-ci c'était un cri d'enfant. Il entra dans la ruelle d'où venait le bruit mais s'arrêta encore. Une fillette de 14 ans aux cheveux bleus semblait martyriser un enfant de 6 ans qui lui avait les cheveux blancs. Rien de vraiment anormal jusque là, mais il reconnaîtrait ce manteau noir et rouge entre 1000, une Noah, une princesse démone. Il soupira en sortant une boule de cristal bleu de son sac avant de la lancer à ladite démone. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu avant de disparaître dans un portail violet. Il soupira encore. Lui qui avait mis si longtemps à trouver un objet capable de renvoyer un Noah dans son monde, il l'utilisait pour un enfant qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il se dirigea vers cet enfant pour vérifier ses blessures. L'enfant s'était évanoui. Le roux plaça ses cheveux blancs comme la neige derrière son oreille et grimaça. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était ensanglanté. L'homme, qui avait pour nom Marian Cross, le prit dans ses bras après avoir grossièrement bandé son oeil. Il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper un peu mieux de lui. Il le déposa sur son lit. Il retira les bandages déjà trempés de sang. Une longue entaille couvrait toute la longueur du côté gauche de son visage. Elle commençait en pentacle au dessus du sourcil, traversait l'oeil pour se finir en 7 sur sa joue. Il alla prendre un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia. Il essuya le sang qui restait sur son visage avec. Il sortit de son sac des bandages propres pour panser une nouvelle fois sa blessure. Il aurait besoin de pommade pour qu'il cicatrise plus vite mais il n'en avait plus depuis la veille. Il les avaient utilisées. Suite à des pièges qui l'avaient surpris. Ces pièges étaient censés l'empêcher de récupérer le trésor de d'un château abandonné, Jugement, un pistolet. Grâce à cette pommade, il avait pu arriver au bout de ce château sans encombre. Il demanda à son golem d'aller chercher de cette fameuse pommade chez l'apothicaire. Ce dernier n'attendit pas qu'il le répète et sortit de la maison en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D La fin n'est pas tout à fait prête alors dès qu'elle sera terminée je posterais le chapitre 1 ^^


	2. Note de l'auteur

PS : J'inaugure aussi mon skyblog qui va surtout me permettre de vous montrer quelle image va avec quel chapitre :D

Le nom est le même mais dans le doute je vous mets le lien : (http)(:/)(/)(darkestwriterever)(.skyrock).com

Il vous suffit juste d'enlever toutes les paranthèses ^^


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Allen Walker était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il vivait seul avec Cross Marian et Timcanpy. Il considérait le roux comme son père depuis que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, 12 années plus tôt. Cross avait décidé de garder cet enfant avec lui, après tout il pourrait bien se servir de lui, s'était-il dit à l'époque. Mais il avait fini par s'attacher à celui-ci, il l'aimait c'était comme cela. Le jeune garçon voulait à tout prix impressionner son père qui était sans cesse en guerre, C'est ainsi que celui-ci se retrouvait en route pour un fort dont il avait oublié le nom, qui, disait-on, renfermait un ancien trésor, tout juste armé d'une épée en acier. Timcanpy l'avait accompagné, inquiet pour lui. Le petit golem s'était extrêmement attaché à cet enfant que son maître avait recueilli. Il s'était posé sur son épaule et avait enroulé sa queue autour de son cou. Il fallut 3 jours de marche au blandin pour enfin atteindre ce fort. Il s'arrêta en arrivant devant le bâtiment. Il déglutit. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur. Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte. Il cacha son nez et sa bouche avec sa main en toussant. La poussière envahissait l'air. Une fois qu'il y fut habitué, il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle plutôt étroite qui ne contenait qu'un escalier qui descendait. Il souffla pour se donner du courage avant de poser son pied sur la première marche, l'épée en avant. Il longeait le mur de gauche afin d'anticiper toute attaque ennemie. Il arriva dans un couloir en pierre très étroit. Il avança lentement, toujours collé contre le mur. Une fois au bout du couloir, il s'immobilisa. A sa gauche se trouvait un escalier mais face à lui il y avait un coffre dont l'ouverture était relié à une corde qui allait sans doute activer un piège. Avec la pointe de son épée, Allen rompit ladite corde avant de reculer vivement. Des piques sortirent du mur au dessus du coffre, au niveau de la tête pour le jeune garçon. Ce dernier avança jusqu'au coffre à 4 pattes. Il l'ouvrit du bout des doigts, le couvercle s'ouvrait juste en dessous des piques. Dans le coffre il y avait un diamant, un collier en or et autres bijoux du genre. Il donna le tout au golem qui le rangea dans sa bouche avant de retourner à l'entrée du fort. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'escalier puis se releva quand il fut loin du piège. Il se releva puis se colla de nouveau contre le mur, sa lame fermement tenue entre ses mains. Il descendit doucement les marches. Sur le pallier suivant, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il entendait des hurlements à l'étage du dessous. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il tremblait. Il prit une grande inspiration, il devait ramener le trésor à son père. Il traversa encore un couloir, le plus lentement et le plus silencieusement possible. Il entra dans la pièce et écarquilla les yeux. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs massacrait de ses griffes les humains chargés de défendre de l'endroit. Enfin l'homme portait un long manteau noir et rouge. L'humain laissa tomber son épée.

"U-un prince Noah ?!" S'écria-t-il. Le brun lacéra sa dernière proie de ses griffes. Le sang gicla dans toute la pièce, y compris sur le visage du blandin qui se protégea les yeux. Le démon se retourna vers lui avec un air blasé. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres en le regardant. Il s'approcha doucement d'Allen qui était tétanisé. Il attrapa son menton pour lui relever la tête.

"C'est toi Allen Walker ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Le plus jeune hocha faiblement la tête, surpris. "Parfait." Sans même attendre de réaction, le Noah l'attrapa par la taille pour le placer sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant complètement les cris du jeune humain. Il monta les escaliers puis, une fois arrivé devant le piège précédemment activé par le plus jeune. D'un simple coup de pied, il brisa les piques, lui permettant de passer. Il continua de grimper les escaliers, Allen toujours sur son épaule. Ce dernier, qui se débattait jusque là, s'arrêta soudainement, s'accrochant au brun. Le brun en question venait de marcher sur un piège. Lui qui était démon n'y faisait même plus attention, il ne risquait pas d'être blessé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du petit humain sur son épaule. Il le déposa sur une marche et approcha son visage du sien pour le fixer dans les yeux. "T'es blessé ?" Demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Le blandin baissa les yeux sur sa jambe gauche qui le picotait. Le Noah souleva légèrement son pantalon. Il avait une éraflure sur le tibia mais cela restait superficiel. Il se baissa afin de lécher sa plaie, souriant au cri surpris de jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. La blessure se referma dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le blandin écarquilla les yeux. L'autre sourit face à son petit air stupéfait. Il lécha ensuite le sang qui avait éclaboussé sa joue un peu plus tôt. Il replaça Allen sur son épaule alors que ce dernier essuyait sa joue avec sa manche. Enfin sorti du bâtiment, le prince démon envoya de sa main droite une boule de feu vers le bâtiment grâce à une sorte de petit parchemin puis disparut dans une porte violette. Allen eut juste le temps de voir Timcanpy quitter le fort sain et sauf avant de passer lui aussi au travers de cette porte. Le brun le laissa une nouvelle fois tomber mais cette fois-ci il atterrit sur un lit. Le démon se plaça sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de son bassin. Il passa son pouce le long de la cicatrice rouge sang d'Allen. "Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi."

"P-pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici...?" Demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

"La vie d'un démon peut être très longue et très ennuyante." Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou, faisant doucement gémir le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier tirait sur ses mèches noires pour le faire reculer, et donc arrêter. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre le Noah.

"Longue comment...?" Gémit-il.

"Comme avant que les humains n'apparaissent." Il passa lentement ses mains sous sa chemise blanche pour chatouiller ses flancs. Le blandin attrapa ses mains, tentant de les immobiliser.

"Comment vous connaissez mon nom...?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir." Dit-il en déposant de nombreux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

"Mais-" Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, le Noah plongea sur ses lèvres. De sa main droite il alla titiller l'un de ses tétons. Le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour gémir et le brun en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Il releva doucement son menton de son pouce et son index pour mieux explorer chaque millimètre carré de sa bouche. Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Allen, l'autre consentit à relâcher ses lèvres.

"Tu parles trop Moyashi." Déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il baissa ses yeux sombres sur l'humain sous lui. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en arrachant les boutons de sa chemise. Il laissa une traînée de baisers sur son cou. Il s'affaira ensuite à parsemer son torse de beaux suçons. Arrivé au niveau de son nombril, il y plongea sa langue. Le cadet se cambra légèrement en gémissant. Le démon remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore une fois. "Tu es délicieux..." Murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. "Mais j'ai encore faim." Termina-t-il en arrachant ce qui restait de vêtement au jeune humain qui lui criait d'arrêter. Ce dernier frémit lorsqu'il lécha sa verge. Il le prit entièrement en bouche alors que le blandin se cambrait vivement en hurlant. Il commença des mouvements de vas et vient. Allen criait de plus en plus fort, ses mains s'étaient perdues dans les mèches noirs de son aîné sur lesquelles il tiraient de toutes ses forces. Il finit par jouir dans un cri plus aigu que les autres. Il avala le tout, ne laissant pas une goutte lui échapper. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant lubriquement. Il s'allongea à côté de lui en le serrant étroitement contre lui. Allen leva faiblement les yeux vers lui, épuisé. "Repose-toi Moyashi, sinon tu auras du mal à endurer la suite." Le Moyashi en question gémit doucement avant de tomber endormi dans ses bras. Le brun remonta la couverture sur eux. Il n'avait pas froid, il était tout de même un Noah, mais il savait que les humains étaient fragiles. N'ayant pas même besoin de dormir, il passa la nuit à le regarder. Le lendemain matin il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se leva sans le réveiller avant de retirer le manteau noir et rouge qu'il avait gardé de la veille. Il retirait son haut quand il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis sur le lit et se frottait les yeux. Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, retirant ses petites mains qui cachaient son visage pour l'embrasser. "Salut toi." Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Hey..." Continua-t-il en relevant son menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai un truc à faire, j'en ai pour une ou 2 heures, t'as pas intérêt à quitter cette pièce, compris ?" Le cadet hocha lentement la tête. "Bien." Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il en sortit un haut sans manche noir. Il le mit avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Allen regarda un instant la porte. Il se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers une commode. Il en sortit un boxer noir et un pantalon de même couleur qu'il s'empressa de mettre. Le pantalon, bien trop grand, ne cessait de tomber. Il ouvrit l'armoire. Il regarda attentivement les vêtements s'y trouvant pour finalement choisir une chemise blanche un peu trop large pour lui. Il la mit elle aussi puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.


	4. Chapter 2

Note : Les textes en gras correspondent aux paroles en japonais, ou langue des démons dans l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Allen soupira, qu'allait-il faire ici ? Avec cet homme qui ne pensait qu'à le violer. Il frissonna. Si encore il pouvait s'échapper, mais le Noah le retrouverait en quelques secondes. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être à l'abri dehors. Il y avait 13 Noah dans ce maudit château, et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que le Comte, le roi de ces démons, ferait de lui s'il le trouvait. Il s'allongea dans le lit, se cachant sous les couvertures. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver coincé ici ? Il pensa à son père. Le roux n'avait peut-être pas toujours été très présent mais il serait mort sans lui. Et Tim, ce petit golem aussi allait lui manquer. Il renifla, pleurant en silence. Il ne réagit même pas quand il sentit la couverture glisser, ne couvrant même plus son corps frêle. Cependant lorsque des bras forts entourèrent ses épaules, il se laissa aller contre la poitrine musclée lui faisant face. Il y enfouit son nez, serrant le tissu entre ses doigts. Il resserra sa prise, pleurant davantage. Le démon posa maladroitement sa main sur sa tête et son front contre le sien. Après quelques minutes, le brun prit son visage entre ses mains, le releva doucement et lécha les larmes qui étaient toujours sur ses joues. Le plus jeune leva ses yeux humides vers le Noah qui embrassa ses paupières. Allen cacha son visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne voit plus ses yeux rougis. Il resta silencieux, se contentant de respirer son odeur. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras après plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le fit lâcher son haut, le replaça au centre du lit avec la couverture puis quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce, tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Cependant il n'était pas du tout surpris de la trouver là, il s'y attendait même. Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers elle. " **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Road ?** "

" **Juste savoir comment ça se passe. Allons on l'a entendu crier dans la toute la maison hier, tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est passé inaperçu ?** " Le brun porta une main à son front.

" **Et le Comte ?** " Demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher, suivi de Road.

" **Heureusement pour toi il n'était pas là.** " Le Noah tourna la tête vers elle. " **Une mission. Mais tu devras bien lui dire que tu l'a trouvé un jour.** "

" **Je sais.** " Répliqua-t-il sèchement. " **D'ailleurs étais-tu obligée de le marqué de cette manière ? Il a une cicatrice sur la moitié du visage.** "

" **Il fallait bien que tu le reconnaisses.** " Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" **Peut-être, mais c'était un enfant quand tu lui as fait ça.** " Il soupira. " **Le Comte revient quand ?** "

" **Dans une semaine pour la réunion familiale.** "

" **Merde !** " Cria-t-il en frappant dans un mur. Le bruit réveilla Allen qui dormait toujours de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux et en baillant. Il sursauta en constatant qu'un jeune homme cheveux blancs était assis en tailleur sur le lit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Bonjour toi !" S'exclama-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Je suis Wisely le Noah de la Sagesse, mais tu dois sûrement le savoir. D'après ce que je sais je suis plutôt connu dans le monde des humains. "Ajouta-t-il en riant. "Enfin je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose." Il prit l'une des pommes qui dépassaient du panier sur ses jambes pour la placer entre ses mains. "Mon frère a parfois du mal à comprendre les humains et tel que je le connais je parie qu'il a dû t'interdire de quitter cette pièce." Allen hocha la tête. "Et il a oublié de t'apporter de quoi manger." Nouvel hochement de tête. "C'est pour ça que je suis là." Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui avant de lâcher ses mains. Le plus jeune le regarda timidement. Il leva la pomme à hauteur de ses lèvres et croqua dedans. Affamé, il la dévora en quelques secondes à peine. "Tu peux en prendre d'autres si tu veux." Déclara-t-il en avançant le panier vers lui.

"Merci." Sourit-il en prenant une autre pomme pour mordre dedans. Le démon ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur et le jeune humain se retrouva dans les bras d'un Noah aux cheveux noirs.

" **Ne le touche pas Wisely, il est à moi.** " Dit-il sombrement.

" **Mais je ne fais que l'aider mon frère, tu ne sembles pas connaître assez bien les humains. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il étouffe.** " Termina-t-il en montrant le jeune garçon aux cheveux qui essayait de le repousser, n'arrivant plus à respirer pour avoir son visage coincé dans sa poitrine. Le brun recula légèrement, le laissant respirer. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le serra contre lui possessivement. Allen le regarda. " **En plus tu allais le laisser mourir de faim.** " L'autre Noah porta une main à son front. Les humains mangeaient 3 fois par jour, pas comme eux. " **Mais je t'attendais pour te dire autre chose.** " Déclara-t-il. Le cadet fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre.

" **Quoi ?** "

" **Il a peur de toi. S'il est vraiment Allen Walker, s'il est vraiment celui que Road a marqué, tu dois prendre soin de lui, à commencer par ne pas le violer.** "

" **On est des démons abruti ! Et tu sais que-** "

" **Oui je le sais.** " Le coupa-t-il. " **Mais si tu continues ainsi il va finir par te haïr.** " Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. " **Mon frère je te demande seulement d'attendre qu'il soit prêt.** " Le brun baissa les yeux vers l'humain qui s'était réfugié dans sa poitrine pour ne pas les entendre crier. Il récupéra ses mains, passant ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs leva ses grands yeux vers lui, sentant qu'il le regardait.

"Soit, j'attendrais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter de-" Il fut cette fois-ci coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit encore en claquant contre le mur. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour y voir une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Lentement, le jeune humain alla se cacher derrière le brun. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la personne qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice.

"Wisely j'ai besoin de toi !" S'exclama-t-elle. Elle attrapa son bras et partit en l'emmenant avec elle. L'aîné se retourna pour prendre le blandin dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber allongé sur le lit, souriant au petit cri surpris du blandin en question. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Allen le regarda. Le visage du démon était calme, ce qui le rassurait légèrement. Il rosit, il devait admettre que le Noah était beau. Il continua de le fixer, pensif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le brun sans ouvrir les yeux, il sentait le regard insistant de l'humain sur lui.

"Euh... Je réfléchis..." Murmura-t-il timidement.

"A quoi ?"

"Votre nom." Il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers lui. "Selon les descriptions que j'ai lu, je dirais que vous êtes Yû Kanda mais il y a quelques Noah que je connais à peine alors je ne peux pas être sûr..." Il tendit son bras vers le seul livre de sa bibliothèque qui n'avait rien d'écrit sur la tranche et lui donna.

"T'as tout sur notre famille là dedans." Souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux et le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le plus jeune ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard sur laquelle était écrit en noir "YÛ KANDA" accompagné d'un dessin représentant l'homme en face de lui. Il sourit, il avait raison. Il posa le livre un peu plus loin, il le lirait plus tard. Il posa silencieusement sa tête contre son torse, fermant aussi les yeux. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures comme ça. Allen était réveillé mais il ignorait si c'était le cas du démon alors il n'osait pas bouger. De plus il était bien dans ses bras, qui aurait cru qu'un démon pouvait émettre tant de chaleur ? Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur le visage semblant endormi de Kanda. Ce dernier avait la peau légèrement bronzée ce qui allait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Le blandin avait sa tête posé sur son bras musclé tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa taille. L'humain s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il tourna son regard vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Il devait sûrement s'être endormi. Le cadet s'étira puis regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, il devait être 21 heure, mais il avait encore faim. Il prit la dernière pomme qui restait dans le panier et croqua dedans. Il la termina rapidement avant de poser le trognon dans le panier. Il se mit à genoux pour mieux observer le ciel étoilé. C'est à ce moment que le plus vieux remarqua qu'un certain humain ne se trouvait plus dans ses bras. Étonné de ne pas voir le jeune humain en question devant lui, il passa son bras sur le lit pour détecter une quelconque présence. Sans le vouloir il frappa les jambes d'Allen qui tomba en arrière juste à côté de lui. Il se plaça à califourchon sur lui, le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Le blandin commença à trembler et se débattre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Hey du calme, je vais rien te faire." Murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Il échangea les positions pour que le plus jeune se retrouve au dessus. Ce dernier posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'autre sur son torse pour ne pas tomber. "Par contre si tu as envie de me faire quelque chose..." Continua-t-il en lui souriant. Le jeune humain soupira. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Kanda glissa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blancs. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir ensemble. Enfin seulement Allen étant donné que les Noah ne dormaient pas. Il avait seulement fermé les yeux. Le lendemain, l'aîné ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il embrassa doucement son front et se leva sans le réveiller. Il se changea rapidement et revint s'asseoir près de l'humain. Il caressa ses cheveux, le faisant sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa en baillant. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe. Allen tourna ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil vers lui. "Faut encore que je parte et je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai." L'humain hocha lentement la tête. "Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux aller voir Wisely qui a sa chambre en face de la mienne, mais tu dois éviter les autres Noah, compris ?" Il hocha encore la tête. "Bien." Répliqua-t-il. Il l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Le plus jeune regarda la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. Il s'étira en soupirant et prit le livre resté sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, Jasdero et David, les jumeaux Noah du Lien. Sur la page de droite se trouvait une dessin et une description de David parallèlement à l'autre page qui parlait de Jasdero. Sans s'en rendre comte il commença à lire à haute voix :

David, le premier Noah du Lien.

Taille : 169 cm

Poids : 53 kg

Apparence : 18 ans

David est brun avec une mèche de cheveux barrant son oeil droit. Il parait un peu plus mal élevé et plus intelligent que Jasdero. Il porte un manteau très long, mais ne le met que très rarement correctement. Il porte comme une cicatrice en maquillage sur l'oeil gauche.

Jasdero, le deuxième Noah du Lien.

Taille : 169 cm

Poids : 53 kg

Apparence : 18 ans

Comparé à son frère, Jasdero semble être un peu plus bête que celui-ci. Il possède une antenne perchée au-dessus du crâne, ainsi qu'une bouche cousue (mais qui ne l'empêche pas de parler). Sa chevelure est longue, blonde et bouclée, qu'il clame "somptueuse chevelure d'or". Il est souvent utilisé comme cheval pour tirer une calèche (ce qui laisse supposer qu'il possède une certaine endurance ainsi qu'une certaine force). Jasdero prononce très souvent "Hi" ou "Hi hi" en fin de phrase. Le maquillage qu'il porte autour des yeux a la forme de trois petites pointes qui tombent vers le bas et terminées par un point.

Wisely, le Noah de la Sagesse.

Taille : 171 cm

Poids : 53 kg

Apparence : 17 ans

Wisely a de courts cheveux blancs qu'il coiffe avec une longue bande de tissu rayée blanche et noire. Il possède un troisième oeil sur le front qui lui sert à communiquer par la pensée. Il apprécie beaucoup les humains contrairement à de nombreux membres de sa famille. Il aime beaucoup cuisiner mais n'a malheureusement que peu d'occasion de montrer ses talents.

Allen referma le livre quand son ventre commença à faire du bruit. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuner et avait donc faim. Il posa le livre sur le lit avant de quitter la chambre. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir qui se trouvait être vide. Timidement, il alla toquer à la porte en face où était écrit en noir sur blanc "WISELY".

"Entrez." Déclara-t-on calmement depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et glissa sa tête dans l'entrebaillure.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?" Demanda-t-il, gêné.

"Mais non voyons, entre je t'en prie." L'humain pénétra entièrement dans la chambre en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi déjà 2 nuits. La chambre de Kanda était grande mais peu meublée, il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire, une commode et une bibliothèque. Les murs étaient bleu foncé tout comme les draps du lit alors que les meubles étaient en bois sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule touche personnelle, une fleur de lotus posée sur la commode. La chambre du Noah de la sagesse avaient 2 murs noirs et 2 murs blancs. Le sol était noir avec une immense toile d'araignée blanche. Les draps du lit étaient noirs et les 2 oreillers, blancs. La seule touche de couleur de la chambre était un bouquet de rose rouge sur la table basse. Il fut interrompu dans son "inspection" par Wisely. qui plaça un paquet de vêtements dans ses mains. "Tiens des vêtements à ta taille, va te changer et je t'emmènerai déjeuner." Allen lui sourit avant de retourner dans la chambre de Kanda. Il regarda les vêtements qu'on venait de lui donner. Il y avait un simple pantalon blanc, un haut sans manches de même couleur et bien sûr un boxer. Le blandin s'empressa de mettre ses nouveaux vêtements. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pieds nus mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le tapis était doux sous ses pieds. Le Noah qui l'attendait dans le couloir attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une immense cuisine. Il le fit asseoir à la petite table carrée qui trônait au centre de la pièce. "Ferme les yeux." Déclara-t-il, enjoué. Allen le regarda méfiant. "Aller !" Continua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. L'humain soupira mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux sous les indications de l'autre. Devant lui se dressait toute une variété de plat semblant venir de différents pays. Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il attrapa une fourchette et entama l'une des assiettes. Il la termina rapidement, un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Il releva les yeux vers Wisely qui le regardait, attendri. Ce dernier se leva lentement. Il lui tendit la main et quitta la pièce qu'il eut sa main dans la sienne. "Je vais te faire visiter." Il remonta à l'étage où se trouvait toutes les chambres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte à carreaux violette et rose sur laquelle était écrit en noir "ROAD CAMELOTT". Le démon attrapa son cadet par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. "Road est celle qui t'as fait cette cicatrice mais tant que tu restes dans ce château elle ne te fera aucun mal, d'accord ?" Allen hocha lentement la tête, il avait peur de cette "Road", mais il avait aussi confiance en Wisely. En à peine 2 jours, le blandin avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. Le blandin en question toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. "Bonjour ma soeur." Déclara-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

* * *

Bonjour :D et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^  
Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :3 et si vous avez trouvé ça trop court les prochains chapitres seront plus longs :D


	5. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ^^ ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas posté de chapitre, il serait temps xD

Je sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais dans le chapitre dernier il y avait des dialogues écrits en gras et... j'ai oublié de préciser à quoi ça correspondait désolée xD il s'agit donc des paroles prononcées en japonais (soit la langue des démons dans cette histoire ^^) je vais donc corriger tout de suite cette erreur et je m'excuse pour les dommages causés x)

* * *

Chapitre 3

La jeune fille se retourna en souriant. Elle courut vers Wisely pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua le petit humain derrière lui. Elle lâcha le Noah pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant son cri surpris. Elle le serra contre elle comme un simple doudou, renvoyant aux nombreuses peluches d'oursons, de lapins et de chats présentes dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête vers Wisely et murmura quelque chose en japonais. Il hocha la tête et elle haussa les épaules. Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du plus jeune en riant. Ledit nommé posa maladroitement ses mains sur ses épaules. La fillette recula d'un pas. Elle attrapa d'une main le bras d'Allen et de l'autre, celui de Wisely. Elle tira avec elle pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Jouez avec moi !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Plus tard ma soeur, j'aimerais lui présenter notre famille." Déclara le démon en se relevant. La jeune Noah gonfla ses joues.

"Vous reviendrez quand vous aurez finiiii ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente et agaçante.

"Bien sûr ma soeur." Sourit Wisely. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis fit un petit signe au blandin pour lui dire de le suivre. Ce dernier s'empressa de se lever et de le rejoindre. Le démon prit sa main avant de l'emmener dans le couloir, jusqu'à une porte d'un gris sombre entourée de noir avec des tâches rouges semblables à du sang, mais il ne s'agissait bien sûr que de peinture. Le Noah toqua à la porte. Après avoir entendu un "entre", il pénétra dans la pièce. Hésitant, le blandin finit par le suivre lentement. La chambre était entièrement noire, il ne pouvait même pas voir où il posait les pieds. Dans le noir, seul se distinguaient 2 yeux blancs, sans pupilles et quelque chose entre le rouge et le rose. Allen déglutit, le fait de ne rien voir le faisait considérablement paniquer. "Skin mon frère je te présente Allen Walker." Déclara joyeusement Wisely. Le cadet le vit se lever grâce à la faible lumière venant du couloir. Il remarqua alors à quel point il était grand et musclé. Skin s'arrêta juste devant lui. Après un court instant, il fourra cette chose rouge/rose dans ses mains.

"Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

"Une sucette." Murmura le Noah d'une voix grave. Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'humain qui le remercia vivement. Il enleva l'emballage du bonbon pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Le démon ébouriffa ses cheveux. Même s'il était un Noah, Skin, tout comme Wisely, appréciait beaucoup les humains. D'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'un petit humain protégé par sa famille par une quelconque raison. Il ne posait aucune question, de toute façon il finissait par être mis au courant, il se contentait de veiller à la protection de l'humain en question. L'autre Noah s'approcha de lui puis murmura quelque chose en japonais dans son oreille. Le plus grand hocha lentement la tête.

"Si tu as besoin d'un garde du corps ou si je suis pas là pour t'aider il serait ravi de le faire." S'exclama Wisely. Ce dernier, après avoir salué Skin, quitta la pièce. "Mes autres frères et soeurs sont en mission alors tu ne pourras pas les voir aujourd'hui." Dit-il en fermant la porte. "Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la chambre de mon frère ?" Allen hocha la tête sans retirer la sucrerie de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y retourner mais il ne voulait pas savoir comment Kanda réagirait s'il n'y était pas à son retour. Et puis après tout il y avait ce livre sur les Noah qu'il avait envie de lire. Arrivé devant la porte, l'humain remercia encore une fois le Noah puis entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, plaçant le livre sur ses genoux.

Yû Kanda, le Noah de la Colère.

Taille : 175 cm

Poids : 61 kg

Apparence : 18 ans

Kanda possède de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Il s'emporte facilement, parfois même pour des choses sans intérêt. Pour se battre, il utilise un katana qu'il nomme Mugen ou des griffes acérées qu'il peut faire pousser quand il le souhaite. Il n'en a peut être pas l'air, mais il se soucie profondément de sa famille. Il est têtu mais obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Allen déglutit et tourna la page.

Skin Borik, le Noah de la Force.

Taille : 198 cm

Poids: 101 kg

Apparence : 29 ans

Il symbolise la force brute et la violence. Il n'aime que les choses sucrées. Il est capable de massacrer quelqu'un juste pour lui prendre un bonbon. S'il fait cadeau de l'une de ses sucreries à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup.

Le blandin baissa les yeux sur la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il a de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs sans pupilles bien qu'il ne soit pas aveugle. Il est le plus fort des Noah et pourtant Kanda l'a déjà battu, dans leur unique duel.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'arrêta. Kanda avait battu le Noah représentant la Force ? Et du premier coup ? Il frissonna, mais quel genre de monstre était-il pour réaliser cet exploit ? Et si encore ce "monstre" ne voulait pas jouer avec lui, mais si, il avait fallu que ça lui arrive à lui ! Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux mais tout de même ! Il soupira et passa à la page suivante.

Road Camelott, la Noah du rêve.

Taille : 148 cm

Poids : 37 kg

Apparence : 14 ans

Il s'agit de la seule Noah à avoir une apparence d'enfant environ 14 ans. Elle a la capacité de créer des dimensions dans lesquelles elle peut aussi créer des bougies qu'elle use comme pieux. Sadique et manipulatrice, elle s'amuse à torturer les humains et démons qui ne font pas partie de sa famille. Elle peut aussi ouvrir une porte de l'Arche de Noé qui lui permet de se rendre où elle le souhaite en un rien de temps. Grâce à cela, elle aide les membres de sa famille à partir et revenir de mission, contre bien sûr la promesse qu'ils joueront avec elle à leur retour. Elle a de courts cheveux violets aux reflets bleus en épis et des yeux dorés.

Tyki Mikk, le Noah de la Luxure.

Tiens, pensa-t-il, celui-là il ne le connaissait que de nom.

Taille : 188 cm

Poids : 70 kg

Apparence : 24 ans

Il a le pouvoir de se rendre immatériel à volonté. Son golem, Tease, est un papillon violet carnivore et anthropophage. Tout aussi sadique que Road, il est aussi pervers et ne voit les humains que comme des esclaves qui lui permettent d'assouvir sa soif de sang et de sexe. Il possède de longs cheveux bouclés qu'il attache en queue de cheval basse. Il a la peau mate et un grain de beauté juste sous l'un de ses yeux dorés.

Lulubell, la Noah du changement.

Le jeune humain sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kanda entra dans la pièce, couvert d'un sang qui n'était visiblement pas le sien. Il regarda un instant Allen qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il s'avança vers lui en retirant l'un de ses gants trempés de sang. Il ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux immaculés de sa main propre avant de disparaître derrière une porte d'un bleu sombre au fond de la chambre. Le blandin regarda la porte. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Une salle de bain, pensa-t-il en entendant de l'eau couler. Il retourna ses yeux vers son livre mais son regard fut attiré par le lotus posé sur la commode à droite de la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un sablier en verre. Il inclina légèrement la tête, intrigué. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir 10 minutes plus tard, subjugué par la fleur. Le brun, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, s'assit derrière lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sursauta une nouvelle fois mais n'essaya pas de se soustraire à sa prise. Il tourna un peu plus sa tête vers la droite pour le voir. Le démon avait posé son menton sur son épaule et fermé les yeux. Allen rougit et détourna son regard sur son livre. Le Noah était vraiment beau, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait la remarque. Il reprit donc sa lecture pour penser à autre chose.

Lulubell, la Noah du changement.

Taille : 166 cm

Poids : 55 kg

Apparence : 23 ans

Avec Road, elle est la seule femme Noah. Elle est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, humaine ou animale. Habituellement elle choisit l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attache avec un ruban violet et une petite clochette. Elle s'habille toujours d'un tailleur noir accompagné d'une cravate bleue. Elle déteste les humains et n'hésite pas à les massacrer quand elle les croise.

Le blandin se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'espérait vraiment pas la croiser ou ça ira très mal pour lui. Étonné de son changement d'attitude, Kanda rouvrit les yeux. Il lut la dernière phrase inscrite sur la page.

"T'en fais pas, je la laisserais pas te faire mal." Murmura-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Mais..."

"Si elle te touche, c'est moi qui la massacre." Allen posa sa tête contre la sienne en soupirant. Au moins avec lui il était sûr d'être en sécurité, par rapport aux autres en tout cas. Il referma le livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur le lit toujours dans les bras du Noah. Il se blottit doucement contre lui. Quitte à être coincé avec lui, autant qu'il en profite. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sans remarquer le regard attendri du démon. Quand le blandin rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il ne vit personne. Il se retourna pour constater que son aîné, le menton dans la main et le coude sur le lit, le regardait dormir en souriant, et sûrement depuis un moment. Le brun prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le nez. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et le tira pour qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il sourit devant les joues rose de l'humain. Ce dernier le regarda timidement. Il emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa joue. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le Noah caressa ses cheveux blancs, regardant son doux visage. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, faisant sursauter l'humain qui était pour une fois calme et à l'aise. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement. Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns venait d'entrer accompagné d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, David et Jasdero. Kanda se redressa à son tour et le cadet en profita pour se cacher derrière lui.

" **Kanda, on a besoin de toi !** " S'exclama le brun.

"J'arrive." Déclara-t-il en soupirant. Les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce pour l'attendre dans le couloir. Le démon se leva en s'étirant. Allen détourna le regard en rougissant lorsque le démon retira la serviette toujours autour de sa taille. Ce dernier ouvrit ensuite l'armoire. Il en sortit un boxer noir, un pantalon noir et un haut sans manche de même couleur. Une fois habillé, il prit un paquet de vêtement posé sur la commode. Il s'avança vers le blandin et remonta son menton pour qu'il le regarde. "Wisely a laissé ça pour toi tout à l'heure." Dit-il en posant les vêtements sur ses genoux.

"Merci." Répliqua-t-il. Le Noah se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de ranger la serviette. De retour dans la chambre, il embrassa l'humain sur la tempe.

"Je serais de retour dans pas longtemps mais tu peux continuer à visiter si tu veux." Déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en prenant son manteau au passage. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva en prenant les vêtements sur ses genoux. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent. Il posa ses vêtements sur un meuble puis se déshabilla. Il entra dans la douche, allumant le jet d'eau chaude. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux en sanglotant. Il était là depuis quelques jours à peine et il craquait déjà. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il s'évertuait à essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues de plus en plus vite. Il se reprit bien vite avant de terminer de se laver. Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir et quitta la pièce, une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses cheveux. Il posa la serviette sur le lit quand ses cheveux furent secs puis quitta la pièce. Il allait toquer à la chambre de Wisely quand une voix l'interrompit.

"Il est pas là." Il se tourna vers la droite et aperçut Skin Borik. Ce dernier avait très vite cerné le jeune humain, il était naïf et craintif en ce qui concernait les Noah. "Je peux t'emmener le voir si tu veux." Allen hocha la tête et prit la main que le Noah lui tendait. Le Noah en question le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier se trouvant au bout du couloir. Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Le démon l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à un immense jardin. L'humain regarda autour de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il y avait des arbres, des fleurs et des fruits qu'il n'avait vu que dans des livres et d'autres qu'il n'avait même jamais vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une cascade devant laquelle se trouvait Wisely, assit en tailleur sur une pierre. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en les entendant arriver. Il se releva, leur souriant. Il sauta par dessus l'eau, atteignant la rive sans problème.

"Bonjour Allen." Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Bonjour." Murmura-t-il. Il lâcha la main de Skin pour prendre celle que le blandin lui tendait.

"Viens je vais te montrer tout le jardin." Déclara le Noah de la Sagesse en l'emmenant avec lui pendant que le brun retournait dans le manoir.


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour voilà le chapitre 4 ^^

#Retard

#Problème d'internet

#Ma livebox est cassée

#Désolée

#Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 4

Wisely lui montrait chaque recoin de ce jardin, le nom de chacune des plantes qu'il avait appris par coeur, les étroites rivières creusées à la main, lui donnant quelques fruits comestibles en guise de petit-déjeuner...

"C'est magnifique !" S'exclama le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

"C'est Kanda qui a créé ce jardin et qui s'occupe régulièrement." Allen se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"J'adore cet endroit !" Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de le demeure Noah en entendant crier :

"Wisely !" Road courait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée à la hauteur du démon. "Le Comte est rentré !" S'écria-t-elle, aussi joyeuse que le jeune humain, bien que ça ne soit pas pour la même raison. Le Noah sourit lui aussi. Il attrapa son cadet par les épaules, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, tu peux retourner seul à la chambre de Kanda ?" Il hocha la tête. "Merci." Conclut-il avant de partir en courant avec celle qu'il nommait "sa soeur". Le jeune humain se dirigea vers la porte mais se figea en entendant :

"Hey toi !" Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux dorés, Tyki Mikk le Noah de la Luxure. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en le plaquant contre le mur, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. "Tu es perdu petit humain ? Peut-être devrais-je t'aider ? Contre une rémunération en nature bien sûr." Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de lécher son cou. Allen gémit de dégoût et tira sur ses mèches noirs pour le faire reculer, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Le brun leva la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise pour taquiner l'un de ses tétons. Il profita de son gémissement pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ne se sépara du blandin que de longues minutes plus tard. Le blandin en question sursauta et plaça ses bras devant son visage comme vaine protection en entendant un bruit sourd. Kanda venait de frapper Tyki au visage.

" **Je te jure que si tu le touche encore une fois je te bute.** " Siffla-t-il dangereusement en l'attrapant par son col.

" **Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est qu'un humain Kanda ! Une créature faible qui mourra d'ici peu !** "

" **Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain, tu n'as toujours pas remarquer la marque sur sa joue ?!** " Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'humain pour le voir en pleurs, complètement terrorisé. Les larmes inondant son visage floutaient sa cicatrice mais elle était tout de même reconnaissable. Le brun lâcha Tyki et prit le bras du blandin pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant fort contre lui. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant que son cadet s'empressait d'enlacer son torse aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

" **Très bien, je te le laisse.** " Déclara le Noah de la Luxure en haussant les épaules. " **Dommage j'aurais bien aimé le mettre dans mon lit et le faire gémir mon nom.** " Kanda grogna. " **Tu es bien tombé en tout cas, il est très sexy.** " Termina-t-il en riant avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Allen se calma peu à peu dans ses bras.

"Ça va ?" Demanda le brun en relevant son visage. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il soupira. "Aller viens là." Continua-t-il en le prenant dans bras comme une mariée. Le cadet cria de surprise et s'accrocha à son cou. Le démon lui sourit et embrassa son nez. Allen rit doucement. Il avait toujours aimé les baisers chastes sur le nez. C'était ce que Cross faisait pour le calmer quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Il soupira, cachant son visage dans le cou du Noah. L'homme aux cheveux rouge qui l'avait élevé lui manquait. Il avait peut-être beaucoup de défaut, mais il le considérait comme son père. Et Timcanpy, ce petit golem aussi lui manquait. Kanda le serra contre lui puis rentra à son tour dans le manoir. Il regagna sa chambre, le posant sur son lit. Il sortit ensuite de son armoire 2 costumes noirs, l'un avec un noeud rouge et l'autre avec un noeud violet. Il donna celui au noeud rouge à Allen pendant qu'il se déshabillait pour mettre l'autre. "Tiens, mets ça." Gêné, le blandin le regarda une fois qu'il fut changé.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu vas avoir l'honneur de rencontrer toute ma famille, en même temps." L'humain déglutit difficilement. "Alors change toi ou je te déshabille pour le faire moi-même." Déclara-t-il en tirant tout doucement sur ses joues.

"D'accord d'accord." Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il le lâche.

"Merci." Sourit-il en embrassant son front. Une fois "libre", il se dépêcha de se changer, tentant de faire abstraction du regard de Kanda, surtout lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé. Ce dernier s'occupa de faire son noeud papillon, le blandin n'en avait certainement jamais porté. Quand ils furent prêts, le démon prit une nouvelle fois son cadet dans ses bras. Ledit blandin passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le Noah se dirigea vers la salle à manger composée d'une immense table ovale. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, plaçant Allen sur ses genoux en ignorant le reste de sa famille déjà présente dans la pièce. L'humain les regarda timidement, mal à l'aise face à tant de démon. Inconsciemment, il se serra contre Kanda qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Un homme plutôt grassouillet s'approcha de lui en souriant.

"Tu dois être Allen Walker, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hocha lentement la tête. "Je suis le Comte Millénaire, mais tu peux m'appeler Adam."

"E-enchanté..." Murmura-t-il en lui serrant la main. Les Noah prirent place autour de la table.

" **Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer cette nouvelle réunion avec pour la première fois, un humain avec nous. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, il y a 958 ans la grande Oracle Hevlaska a prédit que l'âme soeur de notre cher Kanda-** " Ledit nommé grogna. " **Serait un humain aux cheveux blancs. Il y a 12 ans, Road a semble-t-il trouvé cet humain Allen Walker, mais il était bien trop jeune pour être amené ici. Elle s'est donc assurée de le "marquer" pour qu'on le reconnaisse, mais peut-être pas de la bonne manière.** " Dit-il en la regardant.

" **Comme si ça vous étonnait.** " Rit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" **A l'heure où je vous parle, le jeune Allen Walker a tout juste 17 ans, selon nos informations sur sa date de naissance. Kanda a donc choisit de l'amener ici.** " Les regards se tournèrent vers l'humain qui avait caché son visage dans le cou de son "âme soeur" et enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

" **En tout cas je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois et il est adorable.** " S'exclama Wisely en souriant. " **Mais il m'a aussi l'air fragile, je te l'ai déjà dit mon frère tu dois prendre soin de lui**."

" **C'est ce que je fais.** " Grogna encore le brun.

" **Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il est actuellement sur tes genoux. Si tu lui faisais si peur que ça il ne serait pas si à l'aise.** " Le Noah de la Colère baissa les yeux sur le blandin. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Le blandin en question sourit et se blottit doucement contre lui.

" **Comment est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'un humain ?** " Souffla Lulubell, ennuyée.

" **Je suis bien d'accord.** " Ajouta Tyki. " **J'ai beau me servir d'eux, je sais qu'ils ne vivent pas très longtemps, c'est pour ça que je change régulièrement de jouet.** " Railla-t-il.

" **Pense ce que tu veux.** " Grogna-t-il.

" **Mais ne t'en fais pas mon frère, je respecte l'idiotie dont tu fais part.** "

" **Ça suffit !** " S'exclama Wisely alors que le Noah de la Colère était prêt à aller tuer le brun. " **Les prédictions d'Hevlaska se sont toujours réalisées ! Et toi aussi Tyki tu rencontreras cet humain aux cheveux rouges et finiras par tomber amoureux de lui !** " Les 2 démons restèrent silencieux.

" **Y a-t-il des nouvelles concernant les exorcistes ?"** Demanda le Comte comme si de rien était.

" **Ces fils de pute-** "

" **Ton langage Kanda.** "

" **Ont été repoussés assez loin pour qu'on soit tranquille un moment.** " Se moqua-t-il.

" **D'ailleurs, je les ai trouvé plus faibles que d'habitude.** " Déclara David, l'air pensif.

" **Oui c'est vrai hi hi.** " Ajouta Jasdero.

" **Ils semblaient comme... distraits. Je me demande ce qu'ils avaient. Aller viens mon frère on va mener l'enquête !** " S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Il alla jusqu'à son frère pour prendre sa main et partit en courant avec lui.

" **Eh bien je pense que cela achève notre réunion.** " Sourit le Comte. Les Noah s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce. Kanda se leva doucement, le blandin toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'était endormi contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, constatant qu'il était encore dans les bras du démon. Il posa sa tête contre son torse. Kanda était peut-être un Noah, mais il aimait la chaleur de ses étreintes. Le brun baissa les yeux vers lui et Allen s'empressa de cacher son visage dans sa poitrine, les joues rouges. Ledit brun embrassa ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour le poser sur son lit. Le jeune humain resta cependant dans ses bras. Le Noah de la Colère passa lentement ses bras autour de lui. Le blandin soupira de bien-être, à l'aise dans ses bras. Il resta immobile, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il avait l'impression que s'il esquissait le moindre mouvement il briserait ce petit moment de paix. Il recula légèrement sous le regard étonné de Kanda avant d'éternuer. Il renifla et éternua encore une fois.

"Ça va Moyashi ?" Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs secoua la tête en toussant. L'aîné l'allongea sur le côté, caressant ses cheveux. "Repose-toi." Il s'allongea derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son ventre. Allen posa son dos contre son torse, souriant doucement. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, subitement épuisé. Le démon posa son menton sur sa tête. Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'humain dormait toujours. Mais sa respiration était maintenant erratique et son visage rouge. Kanda finit par se lever. Son petit Moyashi n'était visiblement pas bien mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant des coups à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir le Comte.

"Je viens saluer Allen." Dit-il en souriant.

"Bah ça attendra."

"Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Kanda tourna son regard vers le jeune humain.

"J'en sais rien." Il se décala pour le laisser entrer. Le Comte connaissait bien les humains, tout comme Wisely. Il pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il avait, et surtout l'aider. Le roi des Noah s'approcha du blandin et toucha son front.

"Le pauvre il est malade." Souffla-t-il.

"Malade ?"

"Oui et il a de la fièvre." Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il revint avec un tissu humide pour le placer sur son front. "Veille à ce que ça reste bien sur son front, moi je vais chercher Fiddler, c'est lui qui a dû le contaminer." Déclara-t-il avant de partir. Le démon s'assit à côté d'Allen. Il posa sa main sur le tissu pour le maintenir en place. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs gémit faiblement et entre-ouvrit les yeux. Le brun caressa doucement ses cheveux. L'humain passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui.

"J'ai froid..." Marmonna-t-il. Kanda s'allongea à côté de lui. Il le serra contre lui, s'assurant tout de même que le tissu ne quitte pas sa peau. Le cadet se blottit contre lui, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Il y eut encore quelques coups à la porte. Ils étaient légers mais ils résonnaient incroyablement fort dans la tête de l'humain qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit peut après sur Wisely.

"Salut." Souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers eux, un plateau dans les mains. "Comme j'ai appris que tu étais malade je t'ai apporté à manger." Le brun se redressa puis aida Allen à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le démon aux cheveux blancs posa le plateau sur ses genoux et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Le Noah de la Colère passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. De son autre main il aida l'humain à manger puisqu'il était trop faible pour le faire seul. Wisely prit le tissu. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour le mouiller une nouvelle fois. Dès que l'assiette fut finie, le cadet tomba endormi contre Kanda qui prit soin de le recoucher. Ce dernier prit le tissu que le blandin lui tendait. Il le replaça sur le front de son Moyashi. Il ajusta la couverture sur son corps frêle, embrassant son front. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs agrippa la chemise du démon avec ses petites mains. Wisely reprit le plateau et ressortit silencieusement. Le démon aux cheveux noirs regarda l'humain qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Fiddler, le Noah de la Voracité, avait parfois du mal à contrôler son pouvoir. Il rendait parfois des humains malades sans même s'en rendre compte, et Allen ne faisait visiblement pas exception. La porte se rouvrit peu après sur le Comte. Ce dernier venait expliquer que Fiddler était partit en mission. Il ne reviendrait donc que dans une semaine. Le blandin guérirait sûrement avant son retour, mais pour cela le brun devait bien s'occuper de lui. Ledit brun se rallongea à côtés de l'humain qui vint se blottir contre lui.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Kanda marchait dans les couloirs un plateau de nourriture à la main. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'Allen était malade. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas les humains, il aimait CET humain. Mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Il avait même l'impression qu'il était en porcelaine. Il soupira encore une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune humain était assis sur le lit. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme que les précédents jours.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il sèchement. Il était frustré de n'avoir pu le toucher pendant 5 jours et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Le blandin hocha lentement la tête en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Le démon posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Il s'assit ensuite derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se serra fort contre lui mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Le plus jeune posa son dos contre son torse. Il regarda le contenu du plateau. Il y avait une assiette avec du poulet et des pommes de terre, un verre d'eau et un petit bol avec de la purée de banane. Il sourit, il devrait penser à remercier Wisely pour cela, il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait à manger. Il termina rapidement son repas. Il posa le plateau sur le lit. Il se retourna pour se blottir contre le Noah. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Kanda le regarda. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il devienne câlin ? Se demandait-il. A vrai dire, Allen détestait être seul. Il avait fini par comprendre que le démon ne le laisserait pas rentrer chez lui. Alors il voulait profiter au mieux de sa présence. Et outre son comportement le premier jour, il avait pris soin de lui. Ils furent interrompu par des coups à la porte. Le brun soupira et se leva.

" **Quoi ?!** " Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

" **Viens-là !** " S'exclama David en l'attrapant par le bras. Il l'entraîna avec lui sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose. Le démon soupira, il aurait peut-être enfin pu aller plus loin qu'un câlin, tant pis. Il suivit les 2 frères avec un air ennuyé. Ils disparurent dans une porte violette et atterrirent non loin d'un champ de bataille. Le général Cross menait difficilement ses troupes humaines contre les démons. Comme l'avait remarqué David quelques jours auparavant, il était distrait. Allen avait disparu, emporté par l'un des plus forts Noah s'il en croyait la vidéo de Timcanpy. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il faisait n'importe quoi. " **Tu trouves pas qu'il se fait maîtriser facilement ?** " Demanda-t-il en montrant le général qui peinait à repousser un démon de seconde classe.

" **T'as pas besoin de mon aide alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?** "

" **Hein ? Mais j'ai pas besoin de ton aide je voulais juste que tu vois ça.** " Il soupira.

" **Et ça pouvait pas attendre ?** " Demanda-t-il en couvrant ses yeux avec sa main. L'autre haussa les épaules.

" **On s'en fout.** "

" **Pas moi.** " Grogna-t-il. Sans remarquer la petite boule dorée qui s'était glissée dans la poche de son manteau, il disparut une nouvelle fois dans une porte violette. Et merde, il allait devoir rendre un service à Road. Il soupira encore puis traversa le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre... vide. Il avait disparu. Ah mais où avait-il bien pu passé ?

* * *

Allen regardait autour de lui, tétanisé. En ayant vu Kanda partir, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait visiter. Mais là il s'était retrouvé dans une salle qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Des vitraux, des peintures et des tapisseries recouvraient les murs et le plafond. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que l'un de ses vitraux qui semblait ancien le représentait lui. Il était de face et avait les yeux fermés. Des larmes de sang coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, retraçant sa cicatrice. Derrière lui, Kanda le serrait contre son torse. Il avait poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le blandin sursauta violemment lorsque 2 bras entourèrent sa taille. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était le Noah de la Colère.

"Ça va ?" Demanda ce dernier en embrassant sa joue. L'humain ne répondit pas, se contentant de relever les yeux vers le vitrail. Le brun suivit son regard. En effet il pouvait comprendre sa stupéfaction. Allen se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il être sur ce vitrail alors qu'il était arrivé depuis si peu de temps ?

"Comment...?" Ne parvint-il qu'à dire.

"Ah ça... Tu comprendras plus tard."

"Mais-" Répliqua-t-il en levant la tête vers lui.

"Fais-moi confiance." Le plus jeune se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant.

"D'accord..." Murmura-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la peinture d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Cela lui rappelait Cross. Bien sûr ce n'était pas lui qui était représenté puisque le jeune homme avait des cheveux courts et un oeil vert, l'autre étant recouvert de sang. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais vu le côté droit de son visage, il portait toujours ce masque étrange. Mais encore une fois cet oeil vert ne correspondait pas. Le roux serrait la main de Tyki même s'il lui tournait le dos.

"Tu le connais ?" Le cadet secoua la tête.

"Non mais il me rappelle quelqu'un..."

"Il te manque ?"

"Oui..." A ce moment, Timcanpy, qui était toujours dans la poche du manteau de Kanda, en sortit et fonça vers l'humain. Il se cogna dans sa tête. "Aïe !" S'exclama-t-il en attrapant la boule dorée. "Tim ? Tim c'est toi !" Cria-t-il, le serrant contre lui en riant. Le Noah l'attrapa par la queue. Il le tira loin du visage d'Allen, plaçant ce dernier derrière lui.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Un golem, laisse moi le prendre s'il te plaît !" Il tendait les bras vers la créature, tentant vainement de la récupérer mais le démon la tenait trop loin. Ce dernier regarda la boule dorée puis le regarda lui. "S'il te plaît !" Répéta-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux larmoyants.

"Très bien." Soupira-t-il en lâchant sa queue. La créature se précipita vers l'humain qui la prit dans ses bras. Kanda le serra contre lui, presque jaloux. Le blandin se tourna vers lui. Il se blottit dans sa poitrine, jouant avec le golem. Le Noah embrassa sa joue et le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Allen rit doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le démon sourit très légèrement puis sortit de la pièce.

"On peut continuer à visiter ?" Demanda le plus jeune en souriant.

"Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore vu ?"

"Tout le dernier étage."

"Y a rien au dernier étage, juste des chambres vides."

"Elles servent à quoi ?"

"J'en ai aucune idée." Le cadet tourna ses yeux vers lui. "Le Comte a des lubies étranges parfois." Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, souriant.

"On peut retourner dans ta chambre alors ?"

"Si tu veux." Le blandin sourit et glissa son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur. Ils retournèrent donc encore une fois dans la chambre du plus vieux. Celui-ci déposa son cadet sur le lit. Le cadet en question prit le livre sur la table de chevet. Kanda s'assit derrière lui. Il le serra contre lui en le plaçant sur ses genoux. Allen se tourna légèrement de manière à être de profil par rapport à lui. Il lui sourit, posant le livre sur ses genoux à lui. Timcanpy s'installa sur sa tête qu'il posa contre la poitrine du démon. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

Adam, le Comte Millénaire et le roi des démons.

Taille : 188 cm

Poids : 76 kg

Apparence : 30 ans

C'est une personne très paternelle avec les membres de sa famille, mais aussi très ambitieux et autoritaire, affichant toujours une certaine dose d'humour et de bonne humeur. Il est très cultivé et instruit sur de nombreux sujets incluant les humains. Il n'aime pas spécialement les humains sauf s'il les considère de près ou de loin comme appartenant à sa famille. Le golem du Comte Millénaire est une parapluie rose avec une tête de citrouille. Il se nomme Lero et est l'unique golem doué de parole. Le Comte porte toujours un chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il décore différemment chaque jour. Depuis plus de 7000 ans il combat les Exorcistes et il n'attend que de trouver le Coeur de l'Innocence pour arrêter tous ces conflits.

L'humain leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder le brun. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et posé sa tête contre la sienne.

"Hey..." Murmura-t-il en posant son doigt sur sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant la main qui effleurait sa joue dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est les exorcistes ?" Le Noah rouvrit les yeux.

"Des humains qui combattent ma famille."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ce sont des humains et qu'ils ne supportent pas de ne pas être les plus forts." Allen baissa les yeux et se replaça contre lui.

Tryde, le Noah du Jugement.

Taille : Non renseignée

Poids : Non renseigné

Apparence : 20 ans

Tryde peut avoir une profonde aversion contre les humains et en adorer certains. Personne ne comprend ce qui le fait changer d'humeur ainsi, pas même de lui. Plutôt bipolaire, les humains essayent de l'éviter pour ne pas le mettre en colère sans raison. Il a de courts cheveux noirs excepté une mèche un peu plus longue avec 2 bandes blanches.

Sheryl Camelot, le Noah du Désir.

Taille : Non renseignée

Poids : Non renseigné

Apparence : 25 ans

Sheryl déteste les humains au même titre que Tyki ou Lulubell. Mais contrairement à eux, il ne s'amuse pas à les tuer mais les ignore tout simplement. Il considère Road comme sa propre fille et la pouponne de toutes les manières possibles. Il porte toujours un monocle qui lui a offert Road. Il a de longs cheveux noirs qu'il attache en queue de cheval basse.

Mercym, le Noah de la Miséricorde.

Taille : Non renseignée

Poids : Non renseigné

Apparence : 25 ans

Mercym n'a rien contre les humains mais il ne va non plus aller vers eux.

Might, le Noah de la Puissance.

Taille : Non renseignée

Poids : Non renseigné

Apparence : Non renseignée

Might reste assez discret et en retrait, que ce soit par rapport aux humains ou à sa famille. Il porte un manteau rayé qui masque son corps entier.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 5 ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir et ça encourage à continuer :3


	8. Chapter 6

Bonjour 8D J'ai quelques trucs à vous dire x) Mais je vous laisse lire on verra ça après ce chapitre xD

* * *

Chapitre 6

Allen tourna la page, constatant que la suivante et dernière était déchirée. On ne pouvait voir apparaître que le nom de Neah D. Campbell. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le démon qui semblait presque endormi. Le sujet semblait être délicat. Il mit le livre sur le lit. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kanda et entoura son torse. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux.

"Tu as faim ?" Demanda-t-il en le regardant. Le cadet hocha la tête. Le brun se releva en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Kanda je peux marcher." Déclara le plus jeune en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Je sais." Sourit-il en embrassant son nez. Le blandin sourit timidement. Le Noah l'emmena jusque dans la cuisine. Il y avait déjà une assiette creuse avec de la soupe de légumes. Visiblement Wisely était déjà passer par là. Le démon s'assit le premier, ne manquant pas de prendre le plus petit sur ses genoux. Celui-ci s'empressa de finir son assiette pour reprendre son aîné dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, surprenant Kanda. L'humain enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Cross lui faisait souvent de la soupe, ne sachant rien faire d'autre. Il n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de penser à lui, et cela le déprimait un peu. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il resserra encore son étreinte pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le plus vieux le serra aussi contre lui. Il glissa son visage dans son cou en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne savait que faire pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un, surtout pas à un humain. Il frotta doucement son dos, murmurant des mots qu'il pensait rassurant. Après de très longues minutes, la prise d'Allen commença à se défaire. Le brun recula légèrement pour voir son visage et constater qu'il s'était endormi. Il essuya la larme qui avait coulé le long de cicatrice. Il le ramena dans sa chambre pour qu'il y passe le reste de la nuit. Kanda passa la nuit entière à le regarder dormir. Durant plusieurs heures il avait admiré le visage du blandin. Il le serrait un peu plus contre lui chaque fois qu'il semblait faire un cauchemar. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil virent titiller ses yeux. Il soupira, lâchant à contrecoeur son cadet. Il se leva sans le réveiller. Il se déshabilla avant de prendre une douche. Il se vêtit ensuite d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Il se dirigea pied nus vers la porte, prêt à sortir quand une petite main agrippa la sienne. Il se retourna, le plus jeune le regardait avec des yeux encore endormis et à moitié ouverts.

"Je peux venir avec toi...?" Murmura-t-il. Le brun se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. L'humain manqua de tomber, se rattrapant maladroitement au démon.

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te porte ?" Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, souriant. Allen rougit, s'accrochant à lui. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans Timcanpy qui dormait sur le haut du sablier qui abritait la fleur de lotus. Le démon l'emmena jusque dans le jardin. Il le posa au sol sous un arbre. Il se tourna vers les fleurs et les arbres à droite de la porte d'entrée. Il lança par terre une boule en verre grise. Aussitôt qu'elle toucha le sol il se mit à pleuvoir, permettant ainsi d'arroser les plantes. L'aîné se laissa tomber à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. L'humain rit doucement et se blottit contre son torse. La pluie trempait leurs cheveux mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient tout 2 occupés par un autre spectacle. Le blandin regardait les fleurs et les arbres devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kanda lui regardait son visage émerveillé. La pluie se fit plus douce mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Le brun se pencha lentement vers lui. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, tournant légèrement son visage vers le sien. Allen leva les yeux vers lui. Ils s'approchèrent de l'autre le plus lentement possible. Ils n'étaient séparés que par un centimètre quand un cri retentit dans la maison. Réalisant ce qu'il allait faire, le plus jeune recula brusquement, détournant le regard. La pluie s'arrêta au même instant. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour et posa son front dessus pour cacher son visage cramoisi. Le démon soupira. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser avec son consentement, mais il avait fallu que les cris idiots de Jasdero et David l'effraye depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Il leur fera payer ça plus tard. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son cadet, le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier cacha son visage dans sa poitrine sans pour autant lui rendre son étreinte.

* * *

Allen marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Kanda était parti sans lui dire pourquoi, mais au vue de son air sombre ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de joyeux. En attendant son retour, il avait décidé d'aller se promener. Il arpentait donc les couloirs, regardant curieusement les différents tableaux et portraits accrochés au mur. Il pouvait reconnaître tous les Noah maintenant, cependant il y avait aussi des portraits qui lui étaient inconnus. Notamment un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés qui revenait souvent. Il regarda son nom écrit sur une plaque en or sous le tableau, NEAH WALKER. Le même jeune homme que dans le livre. Il se retourna en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui. Lulubell marchait dans sa direction.

"Tu tombes bien toi, je voulais justement me défouler !" S'exclama-t-elle, le fixant d'un air sadique. Sans attendre, l'humain se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il accéléra en entendant les pas de la jeune femme derrière lui. Il courait encore et encore, respirant de plus en plus fort. Il fut contraint de s'arrêter en percutant quelqu'un. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il. Le blandin leva les yeux. Le jeune homme devant lui avait de courts cheveux rouges et un oeil vert, l'autre était masqué par un cache-oeil. Ce jeune homme il l'avait déjà vu sur l'un des vitraux de cette salle étrange. C'était un humain il en était sûr. Il se rappela soudain qu'une démone le poursuivait. Il attrapa le bras de l'humain aux cheveux roux et l'entraîna avec lui. "Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il l'emmena jusque dans le jardin dans lequel il s'arrêta enfin. Il toussa, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Le roux tapa doucement son dos puis l'aida à se redresser. "Ça va mieux ?" Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête.

"Désolé... pour... ça..." Il toussa à nouveau. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant, vous êtes là depuis quand ?" Le jeune homme à l'oeil vert regarda sa montre.

"Eh bien depuis exactement 5 minutes." Rit-il. Le cadet lui sourit.

"Qui vous a amené ici ?"

"Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, bleus/violets. Je connais pas son nom."

"Road Camelott. Je crois que vous aller devoir apprendre à vivre ici." Répliqua-t-il en haussant, lui souriant.

"C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Il hocha lentement la tête.

"Oui, nous sommes les seuls humains à des kilomètres à la ronde."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?" Le sourire d'Allen diminua jusqu'à disparaître.

"J'en sais rien..." Lentement les larmes commencèrent à ses joues. Il arrivait à peine à formuler des mots. "Du jour au lendemain on m'a amené ici, je me suis retrouvé ici tout seul au milieu de tous ces démons ! La plupart me déteste mais y en a un qui m'aime trop et qui a failli me violer le jour où je suis arrivé ici !" Cria-t-il, les larmes ne pouvant maintenant plus s'arrêter de couler. L'autre le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, frottant doucement son dos. Aucun des 2 ne savait que depuis une fenêtre dans le couloir du premier étage, 2 démons regardaient cette scène.

* * *

" **On dirait que ton humain a rencontré le mien.** " Déclara l'un des 2 démons en riant. L'autre se contenta de grogner.

" **La ferme Tyki.** " Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour descendre les escaliers à sa gauche. Kanda soupira, hors de question qu'il laisse un humain toucher son petit Moyashi. Il se rendit dans le jardin. L'humain aux cheveux rouges avait finalement lâché Allen. Il arriva derrière lui pour l'enlacer avant d'embrasser sa joue. Le blandin s'empressa de se retourner pour se blottir dans ses bras. Tyki, qui avait suivit le brun, se dirigea vers l'autre humain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Une certaine Road m'a amené ici mais je ne sais pas pourquoi." Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui.

"Il ressemble à-" Le Noah de la Colère plaça sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Il lui fit signe de ne rien ajouter en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Le démon retira sa main et reporta son regard sur les 2 autres. Étrangement le roux ne semblait nullement impressionné par les 2 démons devant lui. Le cadet alla lentement se cacher derrière Kanda. Lui par contre avait toujours peur de Tyki. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant puis partit comme si de rien n'était. Allen leva les yeux vers le brun. "Tu crois qu'on devrait lui trouver une chambre ?"

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fous." Dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

"S'il te plaît." Il le regarda dans les yeux. L'autre soupira.

"Très bien..." Après un grand sourire et un baiser sur la joue, le plus jeune partit en emmenant le roux. Le Noah le regarda rentrer dans la maison, finalement ça en valait peut-être la peine. Il rentra à son tour, il devait prévenir le Comte de l'arrivée du roux. Allen pendant ce temps conduisait joyeusement le nouvel arrivé jusqu'à sa future chambre. Il était ravi d'avoir un ami, humain, qui vivrait avec lui entouré de ces démons. De plus il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'eux. Il l'emmena au dernier étage.

"Tout cet étage est inoccupé, vous pouvez prendre la chambre que vous voulez."

"Tu es où toi ?"

"A l'étage du dessous, moi je partage la chambre d'un autre." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Ah au fait !" S'exclama-t-il soudainement. "Moi c'est Lavi !" Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

"Allen !" Il prit sa main et la secoua.

* * *

Une semaine. Ça faisait UNE putain de semaine que cet autre humain était arrivé. Et une putain de semaine que son Moyashi passait tout son temps avec lui. C'était ce que Kanda pensait alors qu'il massacrait des humains. Il avait été appelé sur le front pour aider à repousser les Exorcistes. Il en profitait donc pour se défouler. Il aimait Allen. Et même sans cette foutue prophétie, il était tombé amoureux de lui dès qu'il l'avait vu dans ce fort. Et voilà qu'avec l'arrivée de cet humain aux cheveux rouges, il pouvait à peine le voir et même plus le toucher. Hors de question que cela continue ainsi. Après une énième victime, le brun décida de rentrer chez lui. Il disparut dans une porte violette pour réapparaître dans un des couloirs de la demeure Noah. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de découvrir qu'Allen dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Il ferma la porte en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si tard. Il alla dans la salle de bain retirer le sang dont il était recouvert. Une fois sa douche prise, il retourna dans la chambre. Il s'allongea aux côtés du petit humain, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Inconsciemment, le blandin vint se blottir contre lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille, s'attirant un petit sourire. Il regarda son doux visage quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux. Le jeune humain se réveilla le lendemain matin toujours dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre cette douce source de chaleur sans ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait ni bouger ni réfléchir. Il sentit une main s'insinuer dans ses cheveux. Il sourit tendrement, à l'aise. Il ouvrit lentement ses grands yeux bleus pour se perdre dans des yeux sombres. Le cadet resta silencieux à fixer ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa. Il passa par dessus le Noah pour descendre du lit. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain quand une main attrapa son poignet. Il se retourna alors que Kanda se levait. Le blandin fit un pas en arrière, se sentait un peu trop proche de lui et s'adossa contre la porte de la salle de bain. Le démon glissa lentement sa main sur sa nuque, approchant tout doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Les joues d'Allen prirent une teinte rosée mais ils ne recula pas pour autant. Alors qu'ils allaient embrasser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur David. Le jeune humain se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, il allait presque l'embrasser et lui il se laissait faire, pire il allait lui rendre son baiser. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il aimait bien Kanda, et il commençait même à se demander si ce n'était que "aimer bien". Cela semblait être réciproque mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était face à un démon, qui avait failli le violer en plus. Il devait se reprendre sinon il allait tomber dans ses bras, même s'il craignait que ce soit déjà le cas. Il se redressa en tremblant. Il entra dans la douche en soufflant. Quand il eut fini de se laver, il retourna dans la chambre maintenant vide, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il s'habilla avec, encore une fois, un haut, un boxer et un pantalon entièrement blancs. Allen ouvrit la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un y frapper. Lavi ébouriffa ses cheveux blancs, souriant. Le blandin sourit lui aussi et le prit dans ses bras. Il recula ensuite d'un pas pour le laisser entrer. Il le regarda en se mordillant les lèvres, il voulait lui parler de cette salle avec ces vitraux et ces peintures où ils avaient tous 2 été représentés bien avant leur arrivée. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Kanda lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas censé avoir vu ça et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait empêcher d'en parler la première fois. Il lui avait aussi promis qu'il lui expliquerait de quoi il s'agissait plus tard. Le roux avait bien remarqué la tristesse qui envahissait les yeux de son cadet depuis quelques jours. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le faire penser à autre chose, cela marchait toujours.

"Hey Allen, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?"

Le blandin se redressa et le regarda avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire. "Ha ha je prend ça pour un oui." Rit-il. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit alors que Timcanpy prenait place sur la tête du plus jeune. "Alors..."

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 x)

Déjà j'aimerais remercier Morane qui me suit sur cette histoire ^^ (et non je t'oublie pas :D (enfin je voulais déjà te remercier au chapitre d'avant mais j'ai oublié xD) bref sache que tu es importante pour moi :3) et toujours Lovely-Tease même si en ce moment elle est plutôt discrète ^^

Sinon pour la prochaine histoire que je suis en train d'écrire, vous préfériez un point de vue d'Allen ou de Kanda :3 ?


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour ^^ oui je sais je suis en retard mais bon bref, voilà le chapitre 7 :D

* * *

Chapitre 7

Allen se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à marcher seul dans les couloirs. Après que Lavi eut fini son histoire, il était parti retrouver Tyki qui, apparemment voulait le voir. Dommage il aurait aimé en avoir une autre. Il connaissait déjà celle qu'il lui avait raconté, Cross lui même lui avait raconté quand il était enfant. Le roux était si doué pour raconter les histoire que cela restait passionnant même si on connaissait la chute. Tim était encore une fois resté dans la chambre, Voulant se rendre dans le jardin, le blandin se dirigeait maintenant vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait l'escalier. Il allait poser son pied sur la première marche quand il sentit une pression dans son dos. Il cria en se sentant partir en avant. Par réflexe, il plaça ses bras autour de sa tête alors qu'il commençait à dévaler les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta de tomber que lorsqu'il atteignit le sol du rez de chaussée. Il resta un instant sans bouger, il avait mal partout. Il essaya de se relever en gémissant de douleur mais abandonna. Il s'assit contre le mur en tenant sa tête qui saignait abondamment. Il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui. Il leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Il ne parvint pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Celui-ci passa un de ses bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes.

"Aller viens Moyashi." Murmura-t-il en se levant avec lui dans ses bras. Il s'empressa de l'emmener jusqu'aux sources chaudes. Il le posa au bord de l'eau avant de le déshabiller. Il le déposa dans l'eau fumante. Il alla ensuite chercher une bouteille bleu dans la salle d'à côté. Il se déshabilla puis rejoignit l'humain dans l'eau. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Il mit un peu du liquide de la bouteille dans sa main qu'il passa sur les bleus d'Allen. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de douleur chaque fois qu'il survolait une zone où sa peau était sombre. Il finit par l'énorme bleu qui couvrait sa joue entière et la plaie ouverte à l'arrière de sa tête. Celle-ci semblait peu profonde malgré le fort saignement. La pommade qu'il venait d'appliquer sur ses blessures les aiderait à guérir plus vite. Il embrassa son front et le regarda dans les yeux. "Ça va ?"

"Ça fait mal..." Gémit-il. Le brun embrassa la blessure sur sa tête. Elle était plus petite que ce qu'il croyait même si elle avait beaucoup saigné. Il s'adossa au rebord, prenant le jeune humain sur ses genoux. Il massa doucement son dos et ses épaules qui commençaient à reprendre une couleur normale. Le blandin poussait des soupirs d'aise qui se transformèrent vite en soupirs de plaisir. La sensation des mains de son aîné sur son corps était incroyable. "Mmh... Kanda..." Souffla-t-il. Le démon glissa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches puis sur son ventre. L'une remonta le long de ses côtes et l'autre vint caresser l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, embrassant sa peau. Allen porta sa main à sa joue. Le Noah prit sa main dans la sienne. Il embrassa sa paume avant de retourner à son cou, serrant sa main. "Kanda-ah !" Gémit-il un peu plus fort alors que son aîné s'amusait à et sucer à mordiller sa peau. La main droite du brun descendit jusqu'à son aine ce qui sembla le réveiller. Il le recula en le repoussant, se retrouvant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Allen avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Kanda s'approcha le plus lentement possible de lui et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

"Chut..." Il murmura des mots rassurant à son oreille, lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

"Kanda..." Chuchota-t-il, les yeux humides. "Je veux partir d'ici..." (1). Le Noah de la Colère soupira puis sortit de l'eau avec lui. Le blandin remit son boxer, le seul de ses vêtements qui n'était pas trempé de son sang. L'aîné posa son manteau sur ses épaules avant de remettre ses propres vêtements. Il le ramena ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit, mais le plus jeune refusa de le lâcher. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse et sa tête au creux de son cou. Ses yeux étaient fermés aussi fort que possible. Kanda posa ses mains sur son dos, le serrant contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne. Il ne baissa les yeux vers lui que lorsque son cadet se mit à soupirer. Il regardait par la fenêtre avec un air nostalgique.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Mon père me manque... J'aimerais bien le revoir..." Dit-il sans se détourner de la fenêtre. Kanda le serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Ça risque d'être compliqué."

"Je sais." L'humain soupira encore puis s'allongea sur le lit, cachant son visage avec son bras. Le plus vieux s'allongea à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Il s'appelle comment ton père ?"

"Cross Marian..."

"Le général ?" Demanda-t-il en se relevant, s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Oui pourquoi...?" Il retira le bras qui masquait ses yeux.

"Parce que ce sera peut-être pas si impossible que ça." Répliqua-t-il en embrassant son nez. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sous le regard étonné du blandin. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du Comte. Il devait bien évidemment le prévenir. Il avait besoin d'une sorte de traite entre les Exorcistes et les Noah pour qu'Allen et le général Cross puissent parler sans problèmes. Alors qu'il allait entrer, sans frapper bien évidemment, Lulubell attrapa son bras. Il le fixa d'un air sérieux.

" **Kanda il faut que je te parle.** " Il croisa les bras.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** " La jeune femme détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots. Tant pis elle serait direct, il n'y avait que cela qui marchait.

" **Allen n'est pas qu'un simple humain.** "

" **Quoi ?** " Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

" **Je l'ai vu courir une fois à une vitesse bien plus supérieure à celle d'un humain. Alors j'ai fait un test, je l'ai blessé-** "

" **Quoi ?!** " S'exclama-t-il. Personne n'avait le droit de faire de mal à son Moyashi.

" **Laisse moi finir !** " Il grogna. " **J'ai pris un échantillon de son sang.** " Dit-elle en lui montrant un tube à essais avec un liquide rouge sombre. " **Il est à moitié humain, et à moitié démon. C'est pour ça qu'il court et guérit aussi vite.** " Kanda ferma les yeux. Il avait maintenant 2 raisons d'aller voir le comte. Il soupira avant d'enfin pousser la porte de son bureau.

" **Oh salut Kanda tu-** " Le Noah de Colère plaqua ses mains sur le bureau avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. " **Vous saviez !** " Cria-t-il. " **Vous saviez qu'Allen était un demi-démon** **!** "

" **Calme toi Kanda, et non je ne savais pas.** "

" **C'était pas une question ! Vous le saviez ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu votre regard quand Hevlaska vous a murmuré quelque chose après avoir annoncé sa prophétie ?!** "

* * *

Flash-back :

Kanda marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Pour une fois il n'arpentait pas les couloirs de sa propre maison mais celle de Froi Tiedoll, un démon qui le considérait comme son fils. La famille de Tiedoll était très proche de la famille Noah et il leur servait parfois de conseiller. Mais il abritait aussi Hevlaska, une oracle dont les prédictions se réalisaient toujours. La famille Noah toute entière avait été invitée à prendre connaissance d'une nouvelle prophétie qui, pour la première fois, concernait Yû Kanda. C'est ainsi que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la grande salle où Hevlaska annonçait ses visions. Il poussa enfin les portes en bois sombre, entrant dans la pièce. Il constata que tout le monde était déjà là. Il s'assit à la seule place qui restait à table. Une immense silhouette blanche se dressa devant eux pour les saluer avant de commencer son récit.

" **Dans un an, 10 ans, 100 ans ou 1000 ans, Kanda rencontrera un humain. Au premier regard il en tombera amoureux et en fera son protégé. Il devra prendre soin de cet humain fragile pour obtenir son coeur. Il faudra du temps pour gagner sa confiance, mais la récompense sera l'amour pur et éternel d'une âme soeur. Des obstacles se dresseront sur le chemin de votre amour, et de nombreuses fois se briseront ses ailes immaculées. Une force cependant viendra de ce garçon.** " Termina-t-elle en s'écartant, laissant voir à tous un vitrail le représentant avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Le brun resta silencieux et pensif. Lui amoureux, cela était déjà surprenant mais amoureux d'un humain en plus. Tiedoll se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

" **Mon petit Yû va trouver l'amour !** " S'exclama-t-il. " **C'est merveilleux !** "

" **Rah lâche-moi le vieux !** " Répliqua Kanda en tentant de se soustraire à sa prise. Pensant passer inaperçu, le Compte se dirigea vers Hevlaska qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il soupira, l'air à la fois inquiet et pensif. Le Noah de la Colère les avait vu, mais toujours étreint par Tiedoll, il n'avait pu les rejoindre. Il pensait néanmoins que le Comte lui en parlerait plus tard. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, et le démon avait fini par oublier cette scène.

* * *

Le Comte resta silencieux alors que Kanda portait une main à ses yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau du roi des démons. Qu'Allen ne soit humain qu'à moitié n'était pas si grave alors pourquoi lui avait-il caché ce léger détail.

" **Tu sais Kanda, elle ne m'a pas seulement dit qu'il était un demi-démon, mais aussi qu'il était le Coeur de l'Innocence capable d'unifier les démons et les humains.** " Le brun enleva la main qui cachait ses yeux. " **Je pensais qu'en annonçant qu'un humain et un démon s'aimaient, cela aiderait déjà à réduire les conflits.** " Kanda soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

" **Quoi qu'il en soit il a envie de voir son père qui se trouve être le général Cross alors j'aimerais bien que tu organises une traite pour lui permettre de discuter avec sa famille.** " Le Comte sortit une feuille de papier d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il la plia en 2 pour la ranger dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il apposa un sceau de cire. Il la tendit ensuite à Kanda.

" **Essaye juste que ce soit le plus court possible.** " Le démon acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce, l'enveloppe en main. Il retourna à sa chambre après être allé demander un petit quelque chose à Wisely. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

"J'ai ce qu'il faut pour aller voir ton père." Allen se leva et se précipita vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, mais j'ai besoin de ton golem. Il faudrait qu'il apporte cette lettre à Cross." Le blandin prit dans ses mains la petite boule dorée qui avait prit place sur sa tête.

"Tim tu veux bien apporter ça à Marian ?" Timcanpy prit la lettre entre ses dents puis sortit par la fenêtre en volant. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

"On attend qu'il revienne, ça devrait pas être trop long." Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Le démon posa une main sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau. Il se pencha lentement vers lui, approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentait son souffle froid sur sa joue. Il fut interrompu par une boule couleur or qui fonça à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Surpris, il recula pour constater que c'était Timcanpy qui venait de faire ça. Celui-ci laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux du cadet. Le cadet en question tira les joues de la créature en lui disant de ne pas recommencer cela. Sa légère moue le rendait plus mignon qu'impressionnant, et ses joues couleur cerise n'aidaient pas à le rendre plus sérieux. L'aîné le regarda en souriant avant de prendre la lettre. Il la lut rapidement puis se leva, lui tendant la main. L'humain attrapa sa main pour se relever à son tour. "Tiens tu vas avoir besoin de ça." Déclara-t-il en lui donnant une paire de bottes. Allen s'empressa de les mettre avant de se blottir dans ses bras, il savait que pour passer par la porte violette de Road il ne devait pas lâcher le Noah. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever. Il le serra contre lui avant de passer la porte.

* * *

(1) Allen parle bien de la pièce et pas du manoir, je préfère préciser ^^


	10. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils arrivèrent sur un champ de bataille dévasté. D'un côté se trouvait l'armée des démons et de l'autre l'armée des exorcistes. Les 2 armées avaient leurs armes baissées. Entre elles se trouvaient un homme aux longs cheveux rouges, placé du côté des humains et Kanda avec son cadet dans ses bras. Ledit cadet s'empressa de regagner le sol pour se précipiter avec le général.

"Marian !" Cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. L'homme aux cheveux rouge le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes de joie piquaient ses yeux mais elles ne coulaient pas. Le Noah de la Colère, qui jusqu'ici regardait la scène de loin, s'approcha d'eux. Le voyant arriver, Cross posa ses 2 mains sur les oreilles d'Allen, veillant à ce qu'il n'entende pas la conversation qui allait suivre. Le blandin leva les yeux vers lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Face à son air grave, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans le torse du roux. Ce dernier fixait Kanda avec un regard de haine.

" **J'te préviens si tu lui fais tu mal je t'écorche vif.** " Siffla-t-il en japonais pour encore plus de sécurité.

" **Je serais curieux de voir comment tu y arriverais, si tu arrives même à me toucher avant que je ne t'égorge je serais impressionné.** " Se moqua-t-il.

" **Si c'est juste pour baiser avec lui que-** "

" **C'est bon du calme ! Si c'était que ça je l'aurais pas amené ici.** " Cross resta silencieux. Après quelques instants, le Noah demanda : " **Tu savais qu'il était-** "

" **Un demi-démon ? Ouais. Quand je l'ai recueilli il était blessé, et il a guéri en quelques secondes sans même que j'ai eu à bander sa blessure. J'ai tout de suite compris.** " Il soupira. " **Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Vous allez repartir ensemble et je ne le reverrais plus jamais ?** "

" **Rien ne t'empêche de venir.** "

" **Je ne peux pas laisser mon armée.** "

" **Pourquoi ? En quoi cette guerre est-elle si importante ?** " Il ne répondit pas. " **Ne le laisse pas seul, il a besoin de toi.** "

" **...J'ai quelque chose à régler avant.** "

" **Bien.** " L'homme aux cheveux rouges retira ses mains des oreilles d'Allen qui releva la tête vers lui. Le roux embrassa tendrement son front.

"On doit déjà partir ?" Demanda le blandin avec un air triste.

"On se reverra t'inquiète pas." Répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Le cadet hocha la tête et retourna vers Kanda, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

"T'as pas intérêt à être blessé..." Murmura-t-il en disparaissant une nouvelle fois dans cette porte violette. Cependant une force étrange les fit se lâcher. Le blandin hurla le nom de Kanda qui tenta de rattraper sa main mais il était trop tard. Le brun réapparut dans le jardin, tombant en plein sur un rosier. Il se releva difficilement, ses vêtements accrochant aux épines. Enfin debout, il s'empressa de regarder autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Le plus jeune avait disparu, seul les arbres l'entouraient. La porte permettant d'entrer dans la maison s'ouvrit en fracas sur Road. Celle-ci l'avait vu tomber par sa fenêtre après avoir essayé de le ramener à sa chambre avec Allen.

"Kanda !" S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vous tenais et il m'a échappé, j'ai pas compris pourquoi !" Le démon regarda sa main droite. Elle tenait encore celle de l'humain avant qu'il disparaisse en criant son nom. Le Noah rentra dans la maison, ignorant la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Comte pour la deuxième fois en une journée. Il serrait les poings et les dents. Où pouvait-il être passé ? Et s'il avait atterri chez des démons qui haïssaient les humains ? Ou inversement des humains qui haïssaient les démons ? Lui qui était un hybride entre ces 2 races pouvait très bien être prit pour cible par les 2 camps. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il le retira ensuite avec des morceaux de pierre qui appartenaient au mur. S'il n'avait pas lâché sa main il pourrait encore le serrer dans ses bras, sentir ses cheveux, caresser sa peau. Il frappa une seconde fois le mur avant de reprendre sa route. Il glissa sa main déjà guérie dans sa poche. Il s'arrêta pour la ressortir autour d'une boule dorée. Il la regarda, surpris. Que faisait-il dans sa poche ? N'était-il pas dans celle d'Allen ? S'il l'avait avec lui il pourrait peut-être retrouver son Moyashi plus facilement.

"Hey t'es le golem d'Allen, tu devrais pouvoir le retrouver ?" Demanda-t-il en tenant la créature par la queue juste devant ses yeux. Ladite créature bougea de haut en bas, semblant acquiescer. Il se dégagea de lui puis partit en volant. Il traversa les couloirs et sortit par la porte du jardin. Ils suivirent un chemin recouvert de gravier gris clair. Ils passèrent une large grille en fer. Kanda poussa la grille grinçante, ne remarquant même pas que le métal rouillé avait écorché sa main. Face à lui se dressait un étroit sentier surplombant un lac de lave à des centaines de mètres. Le monde des démons se trouvait en fait sous le sol excepté pour le château. Un immense trou dans la roche permettait au soleil d'éclairer le château des Noah. Kanda suivait donc ce chemin, plongé dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il pensait à l'avenir. Son avenir avec Allen plus précisément. En tant que démon immortel, Kanda ne s'était jamais soucié de son futur. Il vivrait éternellement sans le moindre problème. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son Moyashi. Ce dernier n'étant qu'à moitié démon, il était encore mortel, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'unisse avec son âme soeur. Et cela n'était malheureusement pas encore arrivé. Et s'il mettait trop longtemps à le retrouver, il ne retrouverait que son cadavre. Il accéléra. Hors de question que quelque chose comme cela se produise. Jamais au grand jamais il ne le laisserait partir loin de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le chemin s'élargissait jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne une sorte de grande falaise au bord du lac de lave, et tout cela sous la terre. Après de longues minutes à marcher après Timcanpy, le démon arriva dans ce qui semblait être une ville abandonnée. Les rares maisons qui restaient encore étaient en ruine. Les maisons avaient été désertées. Pourtant la dernière fois qu'il était passé par là la ville était encore vivante et habitée. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ? Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, cherchant toute forme de vie. Mais il ne vit que des squelettes, des cadavres brûlés et des corps décomposés. Il grimaça. Il était habitué à voir ce genre d'horreur sur le champ de bataille, mais en général les victimes étaient humaines, et voir ses confrères dans cet état était plus rare. Il continua sa route. Il se pencherait sur ce cas plus tard, il devait d'abord retrouver Allen. Il avançait beau avancer, les maisons étaient toutes en ruine. A croire que plus aucun démon ne vivait ici depuis bien longtemps. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il était passé par là pour aller voir Tiedoll il y a quelques mois. Tout avait l'air d'une ville normale avec beaucoup d'habitant. Mais maintenant... Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Comment avait-il raté quelque chose de si énorme ? Enfin les bâtiments commencèrent à être habitables, soit sans trous dans le plafond ou dans les murs. Il s'arrêta en voyant une silhouette au loin. Il s'en approcha furtivement et reconnut un démon. " **Krory ?** " Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Ledit nommé se figea. Il se retourna lentement et se détendit en reconnaissant Kanda.

" **Bonjour Prince Kanda !** " S'exclama joyeusement le vampire. Ce démon était nommé ainsi à cause de ses longues canines lui donnant des airs de vampire, une créature des contes humains. Il avait souvent combattu avec le brun sur le champ de bataille. Mais depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Eliade, une démone, il préférait s'occuper d'elle chez lui que de tuer des humains.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** "

" **Je chasse.** " Sourit-il en lui montrant un animal ressemblant vaguement à un lapin qu'il tenait par les pattes arrières. " **Faut bien se nourrir.** " Ajouta-t-il en riant. Le Noah resta silencieux un instant.

" **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la Capitale ?** " Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Le démon se raidit. Il sortit diverses excuses plus absurdes les unes que les autres avant de partir en courant. Décidément il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Agacé qu'il reste immobile, le golem enroula sa queue autour de son poignet et le tira avec lui. "Ça va je te suis." Grogna-t-il. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le ville, le nombre de démon qu'il croisait augmenta. Les habitants s'inclinaient en le voyant arriver. Il avait beau leur dire que ce n'était pas la peine, ils n'écoutaient pas. Chaque fois qu'il évoquait le sort qu'avait subi la capitale, son interlocuteur trouvait une excuse quelconque avant de s'enfuir. Continuant son chemin, il arriva dans le quartier des nobles, des démons de haute classe sociale pour avoir des aptitudes supérieures à celles d'un démon de classe plus basse. Il commençait à reconnaître les alentours quand la créature dorée s'arrêta soudainement devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien, celle de Tiedoll. Il soupira de soulagement en frappant à la porte. Au moins Allen était en sécurité. Froi Tiedoll... Cet homme avait tellement fait pour lui. Il avait été un père pour lui plus que le Comte ne le serait jamais. Dans les rares et vagues souvenirs qui lui restaient de son enfance il y a plusieurs millénaires, il était avec lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était Tiedoll qui lui avait appris.

* * *

Flash-back :

Un enfant aux cheveux noirs était assis sur la branche d'un arbre, un livre dans les mains. Il avait trouvé ce livre devant sa porte la veille, mais au vue de la couverture bordeaux décoré d'or, c'était un cadeau de Tiedoll. Il rassemblait différents contes de provenance lointaine mais heureusement écrits dans sa langue. Il finit par s'endormir sur sa branche, le livre posé sur ses genoux. Depuis la fenêtre de sa maison, Tiedoll le regardait avec un air tendre et un doux sourire sur le visage. Il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin. Il prit dans ses bras l'enfant placé sur une branche assez basse au vue de sa taille encore petite. Il le serra contre lui. Le brun, toujours endormi, passa lentement ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Le démon emmena l'enfant dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, le posant à côté de lui sans le lâcher. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il embrassa son front juste avant de s'endormir. Le brun se réveilla peu après contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et posa sa petite main sur sa joue pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours. Cela fait, il vint se blottir contre son torse. L'aîné resserra doucement son étreinte. Il savait que Kanda détestait montrer ses sentiments et qu'il n'était lui même que lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Et lorsque Kanda venait chez lui, il restait souvent quelques jours. La nuit il attendait que Tiedoll s'endorme pour quitter sa chambre et venir dans la sienne, dormir dans son lit. Il se réveillait le lendemain matin avec le jeune démon blottit dans ses bras. Aucun des 2 ne parlait mais ce n'était pas la peine. Des coups à la porte interrompirent ce moment. Kanda fut le premier à se relever. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait derrière la porte, et il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre. Il sauta du lit pendant que Tiedoll se levait à son tour. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître le Compte. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête pour que le plus jeune le suive. Le plus jeune en question se tourna une dernière fois vers le démon. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

* * *

Kanda ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en la faisant claquer contre le mur. Encore un combat contre ces satanés humains. Il passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta en voyant 2 boîtes sur sa commode. Sans aucun doute était-ce l'oeuvre de Tiedoll. Ce dernier avait appris que les humains faisaient chaque année une fête le jour de leur naissance. Il avait repris cette tradition, offrant tous les 6 juin un tableau qu'il peignait lui même au brun. Même cette fois-ci le tableau était accompagné d'une autre boîte. Ne voulant tout de même salir ce présent, il entra dans la salle de bain avant de l'ouvrir. Il retira son manteau lamentablement déchiré et le reste de ses vêtements. Il entra ensuite dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il se dépêcha de terminer de se laver. Il sortit de la pièce avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers les 2 boîtes sur sa commode. Il se sécha les cheveux d'une main et ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte la plus plate de l'autre. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était un portrait le représentant. Il était relativement grand. Il l'accrocherait sûrement dans les couloirs. Il posa la serviette sur son lit et ouvrit l'autre boîte, un peu plus grande. A l'intérieur se trouvait un sablier. Il y avait un lotus au dessus et du sable en dessous. Il sourit, cet objet était magnifique. Il le sortit de la boîte et le posa sur la commode. Il prit également la carte qui se trouvait au fond.

" **Fleur éternelle, Lotus qui ne fane jamais.** "

Il posa la carte sur le haut du sablier, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il le cachait mais il aimait beaucoup cet homme. Et il savait que Tiedoll savait qu'il l'aimait et le respectait.

* * *

Du côté d'Allen :

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs cria le nom de Kanda, tendant la main vers lui. Il se sentait tiré en arrière par une force inconnue. Il avait peur et mal. Il disparut dans un éclair bleu. Après quelques instants il rouvrit les yeux mais il ne vit pas la différence. Il faisait complètement noir tout au autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber, mais... très lentement... comme dans de l'eau. Ou plutôt de l'encre vue la couleur. Il tendit ses bras devant lui mais il ne les voyait pas. Il ne savait même plus si ses yeux étaient ouvert ou fermés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, apparemment il n'était pas réellement dans un liquide.

"KANDA !" Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Le Néant ? Les Limbes ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir. Est-ce qu'il allait sortir de cet endroit ? Aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il reverrait Kanda ou Marian ? Peut-être jamais. Il essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il gémit de douleur quand un flash blanc l'éblouit. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Une sorte de porte blanche se trouvait devant lui. Il tendit le bras vers elle mais il fut comme brûlé. Il voulut retirer sa main cependant le flash blanc l'entoura avant qu'il ait le temps de le faire. Allen atterrit durement sur un futon. Il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui et s'arrêta en voyant un homme face à lui. Il avait des cheveux frisés et grisonnants. Malgré son sourire tendre, le blandin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était un démon il en était certain.

"Tu dois être Allen Walker ?" Demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.


	11. Chapter 9

Bonjour ^^ Alors je viens juste de m'en rendre compte mais la dernière fois je vous ai pas mis le chapitre 8 en entier xD bah oui les fails ça arrive x) quoi qu'il en soit j'ai corrigé ça donc vous pouvez tout de suite aller voir la fin du chapitre 8 et vous pourrez lire celui-ci :D

* * *

Chapitre 9

Allen se recroquevilla sur lui même en le voyant approcher. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme le prit dans ses bras.

"Tu es le petit ami de Kanda !" S'exclama-t-il. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs rougit et bafouilla.

"O-On est pas..." Le démon prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Tu es adorable, je comprends pourquoi il t'aime autant." Il se releva pour lui tendre la main. L'humain prit timidement la sienne, se levant à son tour avec les joues toujours aussi rouges. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre et au vu des tapisseries assez somptueuses qui recouvraient les murs, il n'était pas chez n'importe quel démon. "Je suis Froi Tiedoll." Dit-il en lui serrant sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâché. "Je suis un peu comme le deuxième père de Yû." Le plus jeune secoua sa main, souriant.

"Enchanté !" Répondit-il. "Mais comment vous savez mon nom ?"

"C'est Hevlaska qui me l'a dit bien sûr."

"Qui est Hevlaska ?"

"L'Oracle. C'est aussi elle qui m'a dit que tu viendrais ici." Le regard du blandin fut attiré par un tableau sur le mur.

"C'est vous qui avez peint ça ?"

"En effet."

"C'est magnifique !" S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Il s'approcha du tableau. Celui-ci représentait Kanda. Il était de face, les bras croisés, mais il regardait vers la droite. Il avait un air renfrogné, comme toujours. "Il a posé pour vous ?" Demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Bien sûr que non." Rit-il. "Je l'ai fait de mémoire." Allen fit un petit cri d'admiration.

"Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

"Il y en a plein dans le couloir." A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le cadet sortit de la pièce en courant. Il regarda tous les tableaux, un par un. La plupart représentaient Kanda ou des paysages. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Tiedoll le regardait courir dans tous les sens avec un sourire attendri. Il se précipita soudainement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. En face d'eux il y avait une porte ressemblant à celle de Road, mais elle était bleue et non violette. Allen se cacha derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son bras, alors qu'un jeune homme sortait de ladite porte. Il était assez petit, avait des cheveux noirs en épis attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bridés.

" **Reculez Tiedoll.** " Déclara-t-il lentement.

" **Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je ne vous laisserais pas le toucher.** " Répliqua-t-il, faisant bien attention à garder le jeune humain derrière lui. Le démon eut une mine dégoûtée. Il fit un simple mouvement comme s'il chassait un insecte et Tiedoll vola contre un mur. Le temps qu'il se relève, il vit Allen disparaître dans la porte bleue, tentant d'échapper à son ravisseur qui avait son bras autour de sa taille. Il courut vers cette porte mais elle s'évapora avant qu'il y arrive. Tout juste réapparut dans un autre endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, Allen fut violemment jeté au sol. Le temps de se relever, il vit le démon quitter la pièce et la fermer à clé. Un soupir tremblant passa ses lèvres. Il se leva, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt petite et complètement vide. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Où était-il encore tombé ? Et combien de temps allait-il rester ici ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit interrompant Kanda dans ses réflexions. Il comptait saluer dignement Tiedoll mais le sang séché dans ses cheveux le fit réagir autrement.

" **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** " Demanda-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

" **Un démon qui est venu avec l'Arche. Il a emmené ton Allen j'ai pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher.** " Le brun soupira. Il tourna la tête vers la créature jaune qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

"Va encore falloir que tu m'aides." Dit-il. Le golem s'envola. Le Noah allait faire demi-tour quand la main du démon se referma sur son poignet.

" **Je viens avec toi.** "

" **Pourquoi ?** " Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" **Il est important pour toi.** " Sourit-il. Kanda se retourna sans rien dire. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le suivre. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Timcanpy s'envola tranquillement. Les 2 s'empressèrent de le suivre. Ils devaient absolument retrouver Allen avant qui lui arrive quelque chose. Allen justement se trouvait toujours dans cette pièce vide. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le même démon qu'il y a quelques minutes entra dans la pièce avec un autre démon aux cheveux blonds.

"Je suis Bak Chan et lui Chaoji Han. Il ne parle pas l'humain alors je vais faire office de traducteur." Le blandin le regarda, inquiet. "Comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda-t-il. Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne les connaissait pas, pourquoi répondrait-il à cette question ? Cela dit ne pas répondre à leur question pourrait les mettre en colère.

"Allen Walker..."

"Bien. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?" Traduit le blond. L'humain secoua la tête. "Tu es le seul et unique humain de ce royaume, et cela te confère un statut un peu spécial. De plus tu intéresses un des Noah, le plus puissant. J'ai donc pensé que me servir de toi ne serait pas du luxe." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs frissonna.

" **Que ce soit clair.** " Commença le démon aux cheveux noirs en attrapant l'humain par les cheveux. Bak se dépêcha de traduire, sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait. Allen porta ses mains à celle de Chaoji qui tirait sur ses mèches blanches. " **Tant que tu es ici tu m'appartiens et je peux te faire tout ce que je veux, compris ?** " Le brun le gifla si fort qu'il en tomba par terre. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la gorge pour le soulever. " **Les humains sont tellement pathétiques...** " Il le laissa tomber au sol et quitta la pièce. L'humain leva la tête vers la porte qui venait de se fermer. Il était seul encore une fois. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il se roula en boule. Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il voulait voir Kanda et son père. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Le seul moment où il pouvait sortir était quand Chaoji était dans la pièce et donc que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre ses genoux. Il était dans le noir complet étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il détestait ça. Lui qui avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel, là il ne pouvait pas. Il était enfermé depuis peut-être une heure et cela lui manquait déjà. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Le prochaine fois que Chaoji entrera il lui sautera dessus pour pouvoir passer la porte, même s'il était un démon. Justement la porte s'ouvrit, venant l'éclairer avec la douce lumière venant du couloir.

* * *

Kanda et Tiedoll suivaient toujours Timcanpy qui les conduisait jusqu'à Allen. Rah mais pourquoi était-il retenu si loin ? Pensait le brun depuis qu'il avait commencé à le chercher. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le retrouver au plus vite et être à nouveau à ses côtés. Mais il avait fallu qu'un connard de démon, pensait-il très précisément, enlève son âme soeur. Un énième soupir frustré et en colère s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le démon aux cheveux frisés posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Le Noah se contenta d'avancer, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon. Ils traversèrent encore une ville, rappelant au Noah de la colère l'état de la Capitale.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la Capitale ?** " Demanda-t-il à l'autre démon.

" **Je l'ignore.** " Répondit-il simplement.

" **Tu mens.** "

" **Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.** "

" **Pourquoi ?** "

" **Personne n'est censé savoir, ordre du Comte.** " Kanda fronça les sourcils. Le Comte était à l'origine de ce mystère ? Mais pourquoi lui cacher ça ?

" **C'est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?** "

" **Kanda-** "

" **Tu peux bien me dire ça, ça compromet pas... je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs.** "

" **2691 ans.** " Il se rappelait pourtant que sa dernière visite remontait à une centaine d'année et elle était encore en bon état. De plus il s'agit de la même date que... mmh étrange, vraiment très étrange. " **Kanda..**."

" **Mmh ?** " Répondit-il pensif.

" **Je sais très bien que tu vas faire des recherches là dessus.** "

" **Et ?** " Demanda-t-il, loin de nier.

" **Tu devrais t'en abstenir. Tu vas découvrir des choses que tu n'aimeras pas.** "

" **Ce sont des aveux ?** " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

" **Kanda !** "

" **T'inquiète je sais ce que je fais.** " Ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Timcanpy donna un petit coup dans la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense manoir au toit vermillon. La boule dorée leur indiqua l'étage avec sa queue avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le golem fonça dedans comme s'il voulait la défoncer mais il était trop léger. Kanda donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. De l'autre côté, au milieu d'une gigantesque marre de sang gisait Allen. Il était agenouillé dans le liquide rouge. De chaque côté de lui se trouvaient 2 cadavres sans vie. Les yeux écarquillés de l'humain étaient devenus dorés et ses pupilles étaient fendues. De longues griffes acérées avaient poussés à la place de ses ongles. Ses vêtements et ses mains étaient maculés de sang mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Kanda se précipita vers lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus et ses ongles reprirent une taille normale. Cependant il semblait en état de choc. Il retira son manteau, le posant sur ses épaules, et le prit dans ses bras. Il était complètement figé. Il le serra doucement contre lui en regardant dédaigneusement les 2 démons qui avaient osé s'attaquer à lui. Il se leva, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine. Il quitta la pièce sans attendre. Son petit Moyashi avait besoin de repos et de calme. Il quitta ensuite le bâtiment avec Tiedoll et le petit golem qui vint se poser sur la tête du blandin. Il frotta affectueusement sa queue contre sa joue, essayant de le réconforter, mais rien ne semblait atteindre le jeune humain. Grâce à un petit parchemin, le Noah envoya une boule de feu vers le manoir d'un revers de la main, faisant disparaître toute trace des démons qui avaient osé faire du mal à son Allen. Ils rentrèrent à la demeure des Noah ensemble. Kanda regagna sa chambre et mit le blandin sur son lit. Ce dernier restait immobile en position assise, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Le brun s'assit en face de lui et posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tiedoll les regarda, ils avaient sans doute besoin d'intimité pour l'instant. Tant pis il reviendrait plus tard voir si le jeune humain allait mieux. Il sortit de la pièce avec Timcanpy qui s'était endormi sur sa tête. Lui aussi savait qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Le Noah de la Colère passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou. Il le serra tendrement contre lui, frottant son dos pour l'apaiser. Il embrassa ses cheveux, son front, ses tempes, ses pommettes, son nez, la ligne de sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, retirant ainsi le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il n'osa ni toucher ses lèvres ni son cou. Il se releva en soupirant. Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, essuyant le sang avec l'autre. Quand elle fut propre, il nettoya la seconde. Toujours avec son gant, il enleva le sang dans son cou. Heureusement ses cheveux blancs avaient été épargnés. Les seules traces de sang qui restaient étaient sur ses vêtements. Il se releva, rangea le gant dans la salle de bain et sortit de l'armoire de nouveaux vêtements que Wisely avait rangé lui même dans sa chambre. Il les posa à côté d'Allen et se rassit. Il porta lentement une main aux boutons de la chemise de l'humain, guettant de la peur, de la panique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne valait vraiment pas l'effrayer. Il retira un par un les boutons puis la chemise. Il lui en mit une autre, tout aussi blanche, mais sans tâches de sang évidemment. Il délassa ses chaussures, déboutonna ensuite son pantalon, retira ses chaussettes et son boxer. Il l'aida à enfiler un boxer et un pantalon blancs eux aussi comme les anciens. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger et passer sous la couette avant d'en faire de même, sans manquer bien sûr de le prendre dans ses bras. Le démon sortit dans le jardin. Lui et Kanda aimaient cet endroit, il le retrouverait sûrement là bas un peu plus tard. Il prit le golem entre ses mains.

"Hey toi tu connais Allen depuis longtemps ?" Demanda-t-il. La créature jaune fit des mouvements de haut en bas, semblant hocher la tête. "Allen est une bonne personne n'est-ce pas ?" Timcanpy fit le même mouvement mais de manière plus vive. "On m'a dit que tu pouvais enregistrer les images, montre moi."


	12. Chapter 10

Bonjour et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Flash back

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs était debout devant un miroir mais il ne le regardait pas. Il regardait l'homme à la chevelure rousse qui s'occupait de lui mettre un bonnet et des gants en laine et une écharpe bleue et blanche par dessus une épaisse veste brune. Dès qu'il eut fini, l'enfant partit en courant, vite suivi par le roux qui s'adossa simplement au mur de la maison, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber dans la neige avec un grand sourire. Il écarta les bras et les jambes pour faire un ange. Son rire joyeux résonnait dans le petit jardin qui entourait leur maison. Il se releva soudainement et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans la neige, observant son oeuvre. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée vers la droite, il ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Un sourire espiègle fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il prit un peu de neige entre ses mains et en fit une boule. Il la lança le plus fort possible sur le roux. Celui-ci grogna et se précipita vers lui pour le chatouiller. Allen criait et riait. Lorsque son "agresseur" daigna le lâcher, il put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il sourit puis alla se blottir dans ses bras.

"On fait un bonhomme de neige ?" Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui. L'homme soupira et le lâcha. Le blandin s'empressa de faire une boule de neige qu'il agrandit de plus en plus pour en faire le corps du bonhomme. Il en fit ensuite une plus petite pour la tête. Il creusa un tout petit peu dans la neige, créant ainsi 2 grands yeux et une bouche. L'homme aux cheveux rouges posa son chapeau sur la tête de l'homme de neige. L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et il passa l'un de ses bras sous ses jambes pour le soulever dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs posa ses mains sur son torse pour ne pas basculer. Le roux se dirigea ensuite vers la maison. "On rentre déjà ?" Dit-il, un peu déçu.

"J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid." Répliqua-t-il simplement. Le plus jeune se blottit contre lui, une légère moue sur le visage. L'aîné ferma la porte une fois qu'il l'eut passée. Il mit son "fardeau" sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour un café et fondre du chocolat pour un chocolat chaud. Cela fait, il versa l'eau dans la tasse et y ajouta des grains de café. Dans une seconde tasse, il versa le chocolat maintenant liquide avec un peu de lait. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon avec les 2 tasses, dont une qu'il tendit à l'enfant. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de prendre la tasse dans ses petites mains. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, buvant lentement le contenu de la tasse. Il commença peu à peu à somnoler.

"Cross...?" Murmura-t-il faiblement.

"Mmh ?"

"Tu me racontes une histoire...?" L'homme aux cheveux rouges posa les 2 tasses maintenant vides sur la table basse devant eux et prit le livre à la couverture de cuir rouge qui s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit une page au hasard, ce livre recueillait plusieurs contes plus ou moins vieux. Il passa un bras autour de taille d'Allen, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et commença sa lecture. C'était une histoire qu'il lui avait déjà raconté, ce ne serait donc pas gênant s'il s'endormait avant la fin ce qui risquait probablement d'arriver. Quand l'histoire fut finie, il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui, bien évidemment, dormait paisiblement contre sa poitrine. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il l'allongea sur le canapé puis alla dans la chambre prendre une couverture. Il recouvrit son corps avec avant de retourner dans la cuisine avec les 2 tasses. Il les posa dans l'évier, les remplissant chacune d'eau chaude pour éviter que les tâches persistent. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire le dîner. Il termina bien sûr par un dessert qu'adorait le cadet. Pendant que le tout cuisait, il mit la table. Quand ce fut presque prêt, il alla réveiller l'enfant qui, dès qu'il entendit le mot "manger" s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à table. Affamé comme toujours, le blandin finit son assiette en quelques minutes. Il débarrassa ses affaires puis s'assit sur les genoux du roux, le temps qu'il finisse. Quand il eut fini, il se releva, son assiette et ses couverts dans une main et l'enfant dans l'autre bras. Il mit l'assiette dans l'évier, passa dans le salon récupérer la couverture puis alla dans la chambre. Il posa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sur le lit et, comme lui, se déshabilla pour mettre son pyjama. Le blandin passa ensuite sous la couette, vite rejoint par Cross. Il se blottit contre son torse avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Allen était maintenant assis devant une fenêtre, un air inquiet au visage. Il semblait presque aussi vieux qu'il l'était maintenant. Il soupira. Il n'arrêtait pas depuis quelques minutes, il angoissait. Il se redressa en reconnaissant une silhouette au loin. Il se leva et quitta la chambre en courant. Il sortit ensuite de la maison, courant aussi vite que possible.

"Cross ! Tu es blessé ?!" Demanda-t-il à ladite silhouette. Cette dernière était couverte de sang et son long manteau noir et or était déchiré par endroits. Sans lui répondre Cross le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le blandin passa ses bras autour de son cou. La bataille avait dû être dure. Après quelques minutes il recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ça va ?" Dit-il doucement.

"Moi oui mais mes troupes..." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs resserra son étreinte. Son père avait encore perdu des soldats, chose qu'il détestait bien évidemment. Le plus jeune attrapa son bras et l'entraîna dans la maison.

"Va prendre un bain." Commença-t-il en lui donnant des vêtements propres. "Pendant ce temps je vais te faire un café." Termina-t-il en souriant. Dès que le roux fut entré dans la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit chauffer de l'eau puis sortit une tasse dans laquelle il versa le liquide brûlant et des grains de café. Il mélangea le tout avec une cuillère avant d'aller poser la tasse sur la table. Alors que l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'asseyait à table, Allen alla dans la salle de bain récupérer les vêtements plein de sang de son père. Il quitta la maison pour se rendre jusqu'à la rivière. Il commença par le manteau, frottant vigoureusement chaque tâche rouge. Il en fit de même pour la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir qui allaient avec. Il rentra ensuite pour accrocher ces vêtements à un long fil tendu, il fallait bien qu'ils sèchent. Il retourna dans le salon retrouver son père. Ce dernier, le voyant passer à côté de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Le blandin s'assit sur ses genoux et lui rendit son étreinte. Il détestait voir son père dans cet état. Il était vrai que perdre ses compagnons d'arme était triste mais ce n'était pas sa faute, seuls les akumas étaient responsables de cela. L'aîné glissa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour caresser les douces mèches blanches.

"Promet moi que tu ne participeras jamais à cette guerre." Dit-il durement.

"Si cette guerre est si dangereuse pourquoi est-ce que toi tu y participes ? Et en tant que général en plus." Il resta silencieux. "Marian !"

"Promet moi juste que tu n'approcheras pas le champ de bataille."

"...D'accord..."

* * *

"Alors Cross est le père d'Allen..." Murmura Tiedoll, pensif. Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Ah... je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les humains continuent de se battre." Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Kanda, un certain humain semblait revenir à la réalité. Le Noah le serra davantage contre lui en voyant ses yeux vides recommencer à briller avec leur vigueur habituelle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé...?" Demanda-t-il faiblement avec une voix cassée et rauque.

"Tes pouvoirs se sont déchaînés."

"Quels pouvoirs...?" Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ceux qui te viennent de l'un de tes parents démon."

"Je suis pas juste un humain alors...?" Le brun secoua lentement la tête. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il frotta doucement ses yeux avec ses manches et tourna la tête vers Kanda. Il avança sa tête vers lui pour embrasser sa joue, voulant le remercier d'être allé le chercher chez ces affreux démons, mais celui-ci tourna la tête au dernier moment, joignant accidentellement leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs glissa sa mais dans sa nuque pour approcher encore son visage du sien. Allen répondit doucement à son baiser. Le Noah mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et il entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa langue entra dans sa bouche, rejoignant celle de son cadet. De son autre main le brun enlaça ses doigts avec les siens pendant que les 2 organes se caressaient et exploraient chaque millimètre de la bouche de l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes plus tard. Le Noah ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il ne cessa de les maltraiter que lorsqu'elles furent gonflées et rougies et que l'humain ait le souffle coupé. Il l'allongea sur le lit, dévorant son cou de baiser. Le blandin posa ses mains sur ses joues et les glissa lentement dans ses cheveux. "Kanda..." Gémit-il. Le Noah de la Colère retira un par un les boutons de la chemise de son cadet. Celui-ci gémit plus fort et se cambra quand il joua avec ses tétons. Il les faisait rouler entre ses doigts tout en dévorant ses lèvres. Il les délaissa pour lui faire de beaux suçons sur la clavicule. Il caressa longuement sa peau de ses 2 mains puis finit par arriver au niveau de son pantalon. Allen rouvrit les yeux et attrapa ses poignets, les serrant aussi fort que possible pour arrêter ses mains. Kanda s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il était peut-être allé trop vite. Il embrassa sa joue avant de poser ses mains sur son dos. Le blandin regarda le démon qui avait fermé les yeux. Il passa un bras autour de son cou, posa son autre main sur son torse et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il le serra contre lui, humant son odeur. Le brun se redressa soudainement en se rappelant de quelque chose. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda doucement le plus jeune.

"J'ai un truc à faire." Déclara-t-il en se levant.

"Je peux venir avec toi ?" Commença-t-il en attrapant sa main. Kanda le regarda silencieusement. Il n'était déjà pas certain qu'il obtiendrait des réponses seul, alors à 2... "Si ça me regarde pas je me boucherais les oreilles..."

"Aller viens là." Répliqua-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le démon se dirigeait vers le bureau du Comte avec un air grave sur le visage. Il était déterminer à savoir ce qui c'était passé à la Capitale. Celle-ci se serait retrouvé dans cet état du jour au lendemain sans qu'il ne remarque rien ? Et à cette date bien spéciale ? Non ces 2 choses étaient liées c'était certain. Il traversa donc les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Allen mordilla ses lèvres. Il sentait bien que Kanda était préoccupé. Il resserra son étreinte, peut-être cela lui remonterait un peu le moral. Il posa ensuite sa joue sur son épaule de manière à voir son visage. Ils finirent par arriver au bureau du Comte. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans refermer la porte.

" **Bonjour Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** " Demanda le roi des Noah en lui souriant. Le brun baissa les yeux vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui, comprenant le message, se boucha les oreilles.

" **Vous savez j'aime pas tourner autour du pot alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la Capitale ?** " Le démon en face de lui se raidit, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait mais feignit le contraire.

" **De quoi tu parles Kanda ?** "

" **Vous moquez pas de moi ! La Capitale s'est retrouvée détruite du jour au lendemain sans que je ne remarque rien ! Et je sais que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien !** " Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une main se referma sur son bras, le tirant hors de la pièce. Tiedoll claqua la porte du bureau et fit face à Kanda.

" **Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur cette histoire !** "

" **Tiedoll-!** "

" **Non écoute moi ! Tu vas être très déçu par ce que tu vas apprendre-!** "

" **J'm'en fiche !** " Le démon aux cheveux frisés posa sa main sur sa joue.

" **Dans ce cas attend que j'ai quitté cette maison pour lui demander toute la vérité.** " Le Noah resta silencieux alors que Tiedoll s'en allait. Il n'en revenait pas. Tiedoll ? Responsable de cette affaire ? Il était difficile de le surprendre, mais là c'était réussi. Allen se dégagea doucement de ses bras pour se placer en face de lui.

"Kanda...? Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en secouant sa main devant son visage. Le brun prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume. Son regard semblait s'être adoucit. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres puis sur le nez.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête. Il l'étreignit un instant puis le laissa partir. Il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui alors que le Noah de la Colère disparaissait dans les couloirs. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner quand le Comte le plaqua contre le mur, ses mains serrées autour de sa gorge. Ses pupilles étaient devenues si petites qu'il arrivaient à peine à les voir.

"Qu'est-ce que Tiedoll a dit à Kanda ?!" Hurla-t-il d'une voix emplie de rage et de haine.

"J-j'en sais rien !" Le blandin plaqua ses mains sur les siennes, ses ongles se plantaient dans sa peau, tentant de le faire lâcher.

"Tu mens !" Siffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise. Les pieds d'Allen ne touchaient même plus le sol. Les yeux de ce dernier commencèrent à devenir dorés alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la chair de ses mains. Le Comte finit par le lâcher avec un grognement. Il partit, le laissant reprendre sa respiration alors que ses yeux gardaient leur couleur or.

* * *

Hésitez pas à laisser une review même d'un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça montre qu'on est lu, ou au moins qu'on existe...


	13. Chapter 11

Hello ^^ Sorry du retard et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11

Allen n'arrivait plus à respirer. Pourtant le Comte l'avait lâché, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux étaient toujours dorés. Il avait ses mains à sa gorge mais sa respiration était toujours bloquée. Ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans sa peau et il ne remarquait pas que du sang coulait le long de son cou. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il voulut crier mais seul un râle étranglé sortit de ses lèvres sèches. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui en courant. Kanda... Il voulait que ce soit Kanda. Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes pour les écarter de sa gorge en sang. Il entrouvrit les yeux lorsque quelqu'un l'embrassa. Kanda l'aidait à respirer en lui faisait du bouche à bouche. Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, il parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle. Il se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait eu tellement peur. Les blessures sur son cou cicatrisèrent toutes seules et en quelques secondes. Le brun glissa une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent comme cela un instant. L'aîné frottait doucement le dos de son cadet pour l'aider à se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, le blandin relâcha petit à petit sa prise sur le t-shirt du démon. Ils se relevèrent sans se lâcher. Le Noah prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha lentement la tête. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Le Comte." Commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée. "Il voulait savoir ce que Tiedoll t'avait dit. J'ai pas pu lui répondre et ça l'a énervé. Il a essayer de m'étrangler mais mes pouvoirs se sont encore déchaînés..." Le démon le serra contre lui. Il ferait payer au comte ce qu'il lui avait plus tard, pour l'instant il devait rassurer son petit Moyashi qui n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de le ramener à sa chambre. Il le posa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Allen vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers son visage alors que lui baissait les yeux vers le sien. L'humain posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux. Kanda posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce. Le blandin resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue qui les taquinait. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il gémit faiblement en sentant une main se glisser sous sa chemise. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il essuya la salive qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, les joues rouges. Il se leva, laissant le brun en faire de même. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en criant :

"Quoi ?!" L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui se trouvait derrière la porte ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras. Le plus jeune se précipita vers lui.

"Marian !" S'exclama-t-il. Il le serra dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur le visage. Cross posa une main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux blancs. "T'es vraiment venu..." Murmura-t-il.

"Évidemment, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul." Le cadet rit doucement, resserrant son étreinte.

"Tu as une chambre ?" Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

"Non." Il le tira par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

"Aller viens !" Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Kanda seul et toujours aussi frustré. Il aimait Allen et il ne pourrait pas se contenter de baisers bien longtemps. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs conduisit son père jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvaient les chambres inoccupées. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, la première qu'il vit. Il éternua, la chambre était très poussiéreuse. "Je t'aiderais à nettoyer si tu veux."

"J'me débrouillerai t'en fais pas." Répliqua-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Le blandin le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

"Merci d'être venu... Tu vas enfin abandonner cette guerre stupide..." Cross resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais parlé au jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs des raisons de cette guerre. Il le ferait un jour mais il était certain que le moment était mal choisi. Lorsqu'il était enfant il avait peur qu'il en fasse cauchemarde, c'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Et maintenant qu'il vivait chez les Noah et qu'il était amoureux de l'un d'entre eux, il pouvait le voir dans son regard, cela risquait aussi d'être compliqué. Il soupira, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. Il partit ensuite en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Il devait juste prendre l'air. Le blandin le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Pendant qu'il n'était pas là il pourrait s'occuper de nettoyer la pièce. Il allait poser le pied à l'intérieur de la pièce mais 2 bras entourèrent sa taille, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il tourna la tête et son regard s'adoucit en voyant Kanda. Il se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais nettoyer la chambre parce qu'elle est pleine de poussière." Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une toute petite boule verte qu'il lança dans la pièce. Un éclair de même couleur éblouit Allen qui cacha ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il put constater que la pièce était impeccable. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune. "Merci !" Déclara-t-il, enjoué, avant d'embrasser sa joue. L'autre le prit dans ses bras, passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. "Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"T'entraîner." L'humain lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je vais t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs si tu préfères." Il s'arrêta devant une porte toute simple. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, posa le blandin sur le sol de la pièce puis ferma la porte. Sans doute une salle d'entraînement. Il se plaça à quelques mètres de, lui faisant face. "Attaque moi."

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il incertain.

"Ça va rien me faire t'en fais pas." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux après quelques instants. Il se concentra, tentant de réunir ses forces en un seul point. Il ne contrôlait pas ledit point mais il semblait se diriger vers le bout de ses doigts. Quand il arriva aux ongles, ceux-ci se transformèrent une nouvelle fois en de longues griffes acérées. Il rouvrit ses yeux maintenant dorés et se précipita vers lui, griffes en avant. Kanda enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il posa sa tête contre son front pour regarder dans ses yeux qui commençaient à redevenir argent. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement.

"Kanda..." Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

"Mmh ?"

"Je t'aime..."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Moyashi."

"Je suis pas un Moyashi !"

"Non t'es mon Moyashi." Ledit Moyashi gémit faiblement, frappant légèrement son épaule.

"Hey ?" Commença-t-il quelques minutes après. "C'est quoi exactement cette histoire de prophétie ?"

"En gros on serait des âmes soeurs destinées à être ensemble depuis des centaines d'années."

"Et tu y crois vraiment à cette prophétie ?"

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es avec moi maintenant et que je te laisserais jamais partir." Allen sourit et resserra son étreinte. Il se sépara de lui peu après. Il se replaça ensuite en face de lui, prêt à continuer l'entraînement.

"Aller..." Souffla-t-il pour se motiver. Il fit une nouvelle fois pousser ses griffes. Il arrivait à peu près à contrôler quand il voulait les sortir, un peu comme un chat. Le problème était qu'une fois sorties, il ne maîtrisait plus ses mouvements. Son instinct semblait reprendre le dessus, attaquant tout ce qui bougeait sans faire de distinction entre amis ou ennemis. Kanda esquiva facilement sa première attaque. Il sortit lui aussi ses griffes, il fallait aussi l'entraîner à se défendre. Il lança lui aussi une attaque que le jeune humain évita facilement avant de planter ses dents dans sa main, mordant peau jusqu'au sang. Par réflexe, le démon retira sa main et poussa son assaillant qui tomba au sol. Le Noah regarda sa main se soigner d'elle même puis s'accroupit devant Allen resté assis au sol.

"Allen ?" Demanda-t-il en le voyant immobile. Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête et prit le visage du brun entre ses mains.

"Ça va ?" Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Toujours. Surtout si je suis avec toi." Répliqua-t-il en embrassant l'une de ses paumes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'était assis en tailleur pour se placer sur ses genoux. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, à l'aise. Kanda passa un bras autour de sa taille et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux blancs. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles du blandin qui répondit avidement à son baiser. Il glissa lui aussi ses mains dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Ils avaient bien le droit à une petite pause non ? Certes ils n'avaient pas encore fait grand chose, mais travailler ses pouvoirs de démon était quelque chose de très fatiguant, épuisant même. Et puis il était impossible de reprocher à 2 personnes qui s'aimaient de passer un peu de temps ensemble, juste innocemment dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se relevèrent bien vite pour continuer l'entraînement. Allen allait de nouveau sortir ses griffes mais le démon l'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"L'entraînement passe aussi par la méditation." Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en tailleur. "Arrête de bouger." Murmura-t-il en le voyant remuer sans cesse. Le jeune humain tenta de se calmer et de bouger le moins possible. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait être calme, mais rien que le fait de se dire cela l'en empêchait. Il rouvrit donc les yeux, il s'ennuyait. Il se pencha pour voir le visage de Kanda. Il était beau pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le brun avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser et poser sa main dans sa nuque, le tout sans ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs prit son visage entre ses mains, penchant légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Le blandin l'enlaça, un large sourire sur le visage. "Aller concentre toi un peu." Souffla le brun avant d'embrasser sa joue. Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête, prêt à se mettre au travail.

* * *

Allen entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement. Il était éreinté. Il avait passé tout la semaine à s'entraîner ce qui l'avait considérablement affaibli et vidé de ses forces. Ah il n'avait jamais autant apprécié être dans un lit. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Kanda s'avança vers le lit et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui.

"Allen..." Murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et pleine de désir mais seul une respiration calme et apaisée lui répondit. Il soupira lui aussi et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur sa joue puis posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir de le toucher. L'embrasser n'était plus suffisant. Il voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, embrasser son cou et son torse, l'entendre gémir sous lui. Mais il devait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Cela prenait malheureusement beaucoup de temps, temps qu'il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Le démon s'écarta doucement de lui avant de se lever. A force de penser à cela il finirait par lui sauter dessus alors qu'il était endormi. Il décida donc d'aller dans la salle de bain y prendre une douche froide. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humides. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis en tailleur sur le lit. D'un petit sourire et signe de la main, il lui indiqua la place à côté de lui. Le brun vint donc s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur son épaule, jouant avec les mèches noirs du Noah. Il les trouvait tellement douces entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux vers lui. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, releva sa tête et l'embrassa. L'humain répondit avidement à son baiser, venant lentement s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Kanda passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa tomber allongé sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Ce fut donc cette fois-ci le blandin qui se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de lui. Ils ne brisèrent pas le baiser pour autant. Le brun posa ses main sur ses flancs avant de les glisser doucement sous sa chemise. Le cadet gémit faiblement contre ses lèvres. Le démon retira sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon. Cela fait, il échangea leur place d'un coup de hanche. Il lui enleva son pantalon pour qu'il ne se retrouve plus qu'en caleçon. Il caressa son torse, ne cessant de maltraiter ses lèvres. Allen retira le haut du brun et passa ses mains sur ses épaules puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le délesta lentement de son boxer, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il prit son visage entre ses 2 mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à ses fesses pour y introduire un doigt. Le plus jeune couina d'inconfort et resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Il ferma les yeux il devait juste s'habituer à cela. Il souffla pour s'y aider un peu. Le Noah ajouta un deuxième doigt peu après, entamant ainsi des mouvements de ciseaux. L'humain gémit de douleur, laissant quelques légères griffures dans son dos qui disparurent presque aussitôt. Kanda l'embrassa longuement tout en enlevant ses doigts avant retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements et de le pénétrer doucement. Le blandin se cambra en criant de douleur et planta ses ongles devenues griffes dans sa peau. Le démon s'immobilisa. Il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, attendant qu'il soit prêt pour bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du cadet se calma, il devait enfin s'être habitué à sa présence. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'embrassa sur la tempe puis la pommette. Il commença ensuite à faire des vas et viens, faisant gémir le jeune humain tout en parsemant son cou de baisers et suçons. Il atteignit finalement un certain point en Allen qui cria de plaisir. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à lui au fur et à mesure que ses cris se transformaient en hurlements. Il ne tarda pas à jouir entre leur 2 corps, vite suivi par le brun qui se retira peu après. Il s'allongea à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Allen leva faiblement les yeux vers lui, épuisé. Le démon l'embrassa sur le nez et le serra contre lui. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son torse, l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard sous le regard amoureux de son aîné. Ce dernier se disait que ce n'était pas si mal de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. Il s'apprêtait ainsi à passer quelques heures à regarder son doux visage serein.


	14. Chapter 12

Hello ^^ nouveau chapitre #désolée du retard #problèmes de connexion et c'est pas fini #avant dernier chapitre #bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 12

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il referma tout de suite après, surpris par la luminosité de la pièce. Il les rouvrit peu après et commença à paniquer en ne voyant pas le Noah à ses côtés. Il voulut se lever mais il s'effondra sur le matelas en gémissant de douleur. Apparemment son pouvoir et son corps avaient leur limite, il ne pouvait soigner que les plaies ouvertes. Il se retourna après avoir senti 2 bras entourer sa taille. Il se blottit dans le torse chaud qui était précédemment dans son dos. Il se calma presque aussitôt. Juste avant de s'endormir il avait eu cette peur que Kanda ne soit pas là à son réveil. Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait pris peur en ne le voyant pas. Mais il ne faisait que lui tourner le dos. Il le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Le blandin leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua son expression préoccupée.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. L'aîné tourna les yeux vers lui.

"Juste un petit problème, rien de grave." Sourit-il, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Raconte moi !" Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Une ville presque entière a été détruite du jour au lendemain sans que je ne remarque rien. J'ai posé plusieurs questions un peu partout pour finir par apprendre que Tiedoll est impliqué dans cette affaire, et j'avoue être assez... désorienté."

"Peut-être que c'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu crois." Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs resta silencieux un moment puis se leva sous le regard surpris du plus jeune.

"J'espère que tu as raison." Il récupéra leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre, donnant les siens à son cadet qui se vêtit lui aussi. Il attendit à peine qu'il ait fini pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aurait sans doute pas la capacité de marcher pendant un moment. Il disparut dans une porte violette pour réapparaître dans la chambre d'un somptueux manoir. L'homme qui se trouvait dans cette chambre se tourna vers eux avec une expression entre le choc et la surprise.

"Kanda ?!" Demanda Tiedoll.

"Toi tu viens avec moi." Dit-il en prenant son bras, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois dans la porte violette avec lui. Ils réapparurent tous les 3 dans le bureau du Comte. Il lâcha le bras de Tiedoll pour porter une main à son front. "Maintenant... Vous allez me dire TOUTE la vérité." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa sa pommette pour qu'il se calme un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" Soupira le roi des démons.

"Tout j'ai dit."

"Très bien." Dit-il en soupirant encore une fois.

"J'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tourner autour du pot. C'est Neah qui est responsable de la destruction de la ville." Commença Tiedoll.

"Oui ça j'ai cru comprendre étant donné que les dates concordent. J'imagine que Neah est mort en kamikaze en détruisant une grande partie de la ville. Mais pourquoi ?" Répliqua Kanda.

"Ses pouvoirs se sont déchaîné sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler." Enchaîna l'homme aux cheveux frisés. "Disons que ses émotions ont pris le dessus et que ça s'est très mal passé."

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait réagir comme ça exactement ?" Demanda le brun. Le Comte soupira.

"On y viendra." Il resta silencieux un instant. "Neah... était l'oncle d'Allen." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre son nom dans cette conversation. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le Noah de la Colère restait silencieux lui aussi, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais alors il est le fils de Mana !" S'exclama Tiedoll. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur une chaise, plaçant l'humain sur ses genoux. Il le regarda dans les yeux, murmurant :

"C'est vrai qu'il a les mêmes yeux que lui quand il utilise ses pouvoirs, mais..." Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

"Ça veut dire que mon père est encore en vie ?" Demanda le plus jeune en regardant Tiedoll.

"Non Mana est mort il y a presque 15 ans." Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs baissa les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer.

"Attendez..." Débuta Kanda. Le jeune humain entoura le cou du brun de ses bras. "Neah et Mana étaient frères ? Alors pourquoi Neah était un Noah et pas Mana ?"

"Kanda... les Noah ne sont pas exactement ce que tu crois." Tiedoll réfléchit un instant à ses mots. "Ils ont été... créés."

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Le Comte a enlevé 14 enfants démons qu'il a... modifié génétiquement. C'est pour cela que, contrairement aux autres démons, les Noah n'ont besoin ni de manger ni de dormir et qu'ils sont plus puissants."

"Les Noah ne sont rien d'autre que des expériences ?" Demanda doucement Allen. Le démon aux cheveux gris hocha lentement la tête.

"Donc si tu as toujours été si proche de moi..." Déclara Kanda. "C'est parce que c'était toi mon vrai père ?" Termina-t-il en regardant Tiedoll qui frotta nerveusement sa nuque.

"Tu es toujours aussi perspicace..."

"La guerre entre les humains et démons vient de là." Ajouta le Comte.

"Les humains eux même étaient révoltés que le Comte arrache des enfants démons à leurs parents. Ils ont monté une armée dont Cross, ton père adoptif Allen." Déclara le démon aux cheveux grisonnants en regardant le jeune humain. "Est un des plus grands généraux."

"Il ne m'avait jamais dit les raisons de cette guerre..." Murmura le plus jeune. Le Noah de la Colère ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Il vous a attribué des sortes de titre, Noah de la Luxure, la Colère, la Puissance... pour vous faire croire à des pouvoirs naturels."

"Mais attendez..." Déclara Allen. "Comment mon père, Mana, est mort ?"

"Je l'ai tué." Répondit simplement le roi des Noah. Le jeune humain se blottit contre Kanda, se recroquevillant sur lui même. "Quand Neah a fait explosé la ville, elle abritait de nombreux démons dont Mana et sa femme humaine. A cet instant j'ai cru qu'ils étaient morts mais je me trompais. J'ai appris plus tard qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, et qu'ils avaient un enfant. Mais, après avoir appris la vérité avec Neah, ce qui est d'ailleurs l'origine de son excès de folie, Mana a décidé de tout révéler, ce qui allait contre mes plans. Je l'ai donc tué lui et l'humaine. L'enfant ne savait rien alors je l'ai laisser vivre." Le brun serra Allen dans ses bras avant de déclarer :

"Mais pour en revenir à la Capitale, elle a été détruite il y a 2691 ans, alors comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je suis descendu dans à la capitale des dizaines de fois entre la disparition de Neah et maintenant."

"Une illusion Kanda. Tout n'était qu'une illusion, que ce soient les habitants ou les bâtiments, tout n'était qu'illusion et magie. Chaque fois que tu allais en ville tu me prévenais, me laissant ainsi le temps de mettre en place ce stratagème. La dernière fois tu as tellement peur pour Allen que tu es sorti sans le dire à personne." Le blandin serra le démon aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Cela faisait beaucoup d'information d'un coup. Kanda se leva silencieusement, serrant étroitement le jeune humain contre lui. Il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'être rejoint par Tiedoll.

"Kanda !" Ledit nommé se retourna. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti-"

"A toi, je ne t'en veux pas. T'as toujours été un père pour moi, même si je savais pas que c'était aussi biologique." Le démon sourit et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Tant de fois il avait voulu lui dire la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas. Il le lâcha quelques minutes plus tard. "Allen, est-ce que Timcanpy était dans le bureau avec nous ?" Demanda-t-il. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête puis sortit la créature de sa poche. "Tiedoll va montrer l'enregistrement de cette conversation aux Noah s'il te plaît." Tiedoll hocha lui aussi la tête avant de disparaître dans les couloirs avec le golem.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?" Murmura le plus jeune.

"Se battre. On peut pas laisser le Comte continuer à faire ce qu'il fait."

"Attend." Commença-t-il en descendant de ses bras. "Je vais chercher Cross ! Lui il sait comment s'y prendre !" Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs partit en courant vers le dernier étage. Kanda se dirigea vers le chambre où il y prit Mugen. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir depuis un moment, c'était donc parfait. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture puis quitta la pièce. Il quitta ensuite le bâtiment, il devait trouver une armée qui l'aiderait à se dresser contre le Comte et les akumas. Il se dirigea vers la Capitale, ou du moins l'unique partie qui n'avait pas été détruite avec l'explosion qui avait tué son frère... Ah oui ils n'étaient pas frères. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il mettrait sans doute un certain temps à s'y faire. Il traversa donc l'étroit chemin qui le conduisit jusqu'à la ville. Il arriva où il voulait en quelques minutes. Devant lui se dressait une petite maison. Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci les avaient coiffés en 2 couettes et portait une robe bleue accompagnée de bas noirs.

" **Prince Kanda ?** " Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant le brun. Son mari qui se trouvait dans la pièce rejoignit sa femme. Le prince ? Ici ?

" **Si vous me laisser le temps de vous expliquer, je vous montrerais que je ne suis pas si noble que vous le pensez...** " Murmura-t-il. Pendant ce temps, le blandin tout juste arrivé devant la chambre de son père adoptif, y toqua. Il poussa la porte, étonné de ne entendre de réponse et trouva la pièce vide. Où pouvait-il être dans ce cas ? Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir l'homme aux cheveux rouges qu'il cherchait.

"Un problème ?" Demanda celui-ci. Allen lui expliqua grossièrement tout ce qu'il avait appris et en quoi il avait besoin de son aide. Le roux lui répondit bien évidemment qu'il se battrait à ses côtés, bien qu'il aurait préféré que celui qu'il avait élevé ne participe pas à cette guerre comme la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte quelques années auparavant. Le plus jeune attrapa le bras de Cross avant de l'emmener avec lui. Ils devaient retrouver l'armée des humains pour pouvoir se battre avec des effectifs suffisants. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Road pour que celle-ci les téléporte jusqu'au champ de bataille où ils retrouveraient Kanda avec une armée d'humain. Kanda justement venait tout juste de finir de raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris.

" **Vous voulez de l'aide pour élever une armée contre le Comte et ses méthodes immondes ?** " Demanda Krory, le mari d'Eliade.

" **J'avoue que cela m'arrangerait. Le Comte a les akumas avec lui et, j'ignore si tous les Noah, penseront comme moi.** "

" **Ne vous en faîtes pas Prince-** "

" **Je ne suis pas Prince.** "

" **Je vais m'occuper de tout. Retournez auprès de votre âme soeur, Tiedoll m'a dit que vous l'aviez trouvé, vous nous retrouverez sur le champ de bataille.** " Le Noah le remercia dignement pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et quitta la petite maisonnette du couple. Il suivit le chemin qu'il avait pris pour venir ici en sens inverse, rentrant ainsi chez lui. Il chercha dans toute la maison mais ne trouva pas son adorable petit Moyashi. Il ne rencontre que Tiedoll.

" **Kanda, j'ai montré l'enregistrement à tous les Noah mais-** "

" **La situation leur convient ?** "

" **Certains. Ils préfèrent être puissant qu'avoir une vraie famille.** "

" **Qui est avec nous ?** "

" **Wisely, Skin, Road, Tyki et Lulubell.** " Le Noah de la Colère hocha la tête.

" **Où sont-ils ?** "

" **Déjà sur le champ de bataille sauf Road qui nous attend pour nous y emmener.** "

" **Bien.** " Ils rejoignirent donc la jeune fille dans sa chambre, déjà prêts à commencer le combat.


	15. Chapter 13

Désolée du retard j'ai toujours des problèmes de connexions :/

Enfin bonne lecture ^^ Savourez bien ce dernier chapitre bien plus court que les précédents :3

* * *

Chapitre 13

Allen regarda l'autre côté du champ de bataille en se mordillant les lèvres. Il n'était pas ravi d'avoir à combattre des démons, et probablement d'avoir à les tuer s'il gagnait. Il regarda brièvement de son côté. Il pouvait voir Kanda à sa droite et Cross à sa gauche. Derrière eux il apercevait Wisely, Road, Skin, Tyki, avec Lavi, et Lulubell. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une armée, faite d'humains et de démons révoltés contre les méthodes du Comte, menée par Tiedoll. Il regarda en face de lui. Le Comte était en avant par rapport à Jasdero, David, Might, Mercym, Fiddler et Tryde. Derrière eux se dressait l'armée d'akumas du Comte. Kanda posa une main sur l'épaule de l'humain qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de faire quelques pas en avant. Le Comte en fit de même comme s'il était son reflet dans un miroir.

" **Kanda, tu es conscient que ce lutte sera un combat à mort ?** "

" **Tout à fait.** " Il sortit Mugen de son fourreau. " **Et je ne compte pas perdre.** " Il se précipita vers lui avec son épée vers l'avant. Le Comte para le premier coup tendit que les 2 armées se jetaient l'une sur l'autre. Tout avait été prévu à l'avance de sorte que chaque combattant ait un adversaire propre. Kanda et Tiedoll contre le Compte, Tyki contre Sheryl, Road contre Jasdero, Skin contre Mercym, Lulubell contre Might et David, Wisely contre Fiddler et Cross et Allen contre Tryde puisque le jeune humain avait encore un peu de mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Le blandin fit pousser ses griffes tandis que Cross sortait son pistolet Jugement. Un éclair de nostalgie passa dans ses yeux. Il avait trouvé le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs juste après cette arme. Tryde esquiva d'un mouvement souple les griffes d'Allen et le coup de eu de Cross. Il frappa le plus jeune dans le dos pour le faire tomber au sol, il préférait encore un adversaire plutôt que 2. Le blandin fit une roulade, amortissant ainsi l'atterrissage. Il se releva, parant maladroitement le coup d'un autre démon qui s'était précipité vers lui. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du démon qui s'écroula au sol. Il l'acheva avec ses griffes avant de se précipiter une nouvelle fois sur Tryde. Ce dernier le refit tomber d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. De son côté Kanda parvenait facilement à maîtriser le Comte avec l'aide de Tiedoll. Des milliers d'années d'entraînement lui servait bien maintenant. Ils arrivaient à parer chacune de ses attaques mais lui lancer de vraies offensives était bien plus compliqué. Wisely aussi ne faisait que parer. Il pouvait largement dominer Fiddler mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à son frère. Il serait obligé de le faire à un moment où à un autre mais... disons qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée. Fiddler, lui, avait du mal attaquer le blandin mais pour une tout autre raison, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que lui. Le brun parvint finalement à effleurer la joue de Wisely qui, par réflexe, lui donna un coup de genoux dans le menton, le faisant tomber au sol. Il souffla pour s'encourager à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir son frère mourir par sa main. Road elle peinait à se battre contre Jasdero. Étant plus petite que lui, elle avait du mal à lui faire le moindre dégât. Le problème était que lui arrivait très bien à se battre ce qui lui avait valu quelques blessures depuis le début de la bataille. Elle saignait au niveau de la lèvre, du front et de la pommette. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient écorchés et elle devait avoir une côte cassée. Elle se voyait mal finir gagnante sur ce combat. Voyant la détresse de sa soeur, Wisely se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Entre Skin et Mercym aucun ne gagnait. Les 2 représentaient force et puissance, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils ne réussissait pas à terrasser l'autre comme un bras de fer qui durerait une éternité sans que jamais personne ne prenne le dessus. Seule une tierce personne pourrait y mettre fin, et c'était sans doute la même chose pour le combat de Tiedoll, Kanda et le Comte. Tous ne faisaient que parer ou esquiver les coups de son adversaire. Lulubell et Tyki s'étaient mis en équipe contre Might, David et Sheryl. A 2 contre 3 il faisaient des mouvements plus spectaculaires mais pas forcément plus efficaces. Ils n'avaient que des blessures superficielles. Une nouvelle fois personne ne prenait l'avantage. De son côté Allen avait beaucoup de mal à combattre. Une dizaine de démon avaient encerclé Cross, il se retrouvait donc seul à attaquer Fiddler. Plus il se prenait de coups plus il sentait son pouvoir croître. Cependant il sentait aussi le contrôle lui échapper. Son adversaire ne semblait pas remarquer que ses gestes devenaient presque automatiques comme s'il ne les faisait pas lui-même. Parfois il attaquait même sans regarder ce qu'il visait. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il faisait. Au moins cela lui permettait de regarder Kanda pendant qu'il se battait. Ce dernier ne semblait pas blessé contrairement au Comte et à Tiedoll. Il était le seul avec Allen à pouvoir guérir spontanément. La fatigue cependant les gagnait sans peine. Plus ils se soignaient plus ils avaient du mal à se mouvoir comme s'ils pesaient de plus en plus lourd. Le brun arrivait encore à s'en sortir mais Allen lui s'efforçait de rester debout même si c'était de plus en plus difficile. Fiddler parvint finalement à planter la lame d'une dague dans l'estomac du blandin. Celui-ci tomba assis au sol dans un bruit sourd. D'une main il tenait son ventre qui saignait abondamment et de l'autre il tenait sa tête qui était encore plus douloureuse. Il gémit de douleur, que ce passait-il encore ? Alors que le Noah allait lui asséner le coup de grâce avec son couteau, il fut arrêter par une onde de choc qui, venue d'Allen, dévasta l'entièreté du champ de bataille. Tous se retrouvèrent à terre. Le jeune humain fut le premier à se relever pour regarder ce qu'il venait de faire. Apparemment il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir été blessé. Il se précipita vers Kanda qui commençait à se relever pour l'y aider.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il avec une mine inquiète.

"Moi oui." Dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Certains démons et humains se relevaient mais d'autres restaient au sol, inertes. Road, Lulubell, Might, David, Sheryl, Fiddler, Tryde et quasiment la totalité des 2 armées humaine et démone. Étonnamment le Comte ne se relevait pas non plus. Ils ne l'avaient pas eu si facilement tout de même ? Pensaient-ils. S'attendant à un piège, Kanda s'approcha lentement de lui, veillant bien à ce qu'Allen reste derrière lui qui ne semblait pas souffrir de sa blessure qui saignait toujours. Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant le Comte était mort. Cette guerre qui durait depuis des siècles était enfin terminée. Les pertes étaient lourdes mais il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune raison de se battre.

* * *

Après avoir soigné les blessés des 2 camps et enterré les morts, chacun avait regagné sa demeure excepté Tiedoll. Le Comte mort, il pouvait enfin vivre auprès de son fils. Il était donc venu habiter dans le manoir des Noah avec son enfant, l'âme soeur de celui-ci, son père et les Noah restés en vie. Sans le Comte ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se battre, il en était de même pour les akumas et les humains. Peut-être ainsi Tyki apprendrait qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux d'un humain. Cross lui s'occupait de son propre enfant maintenant qu'il avait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Timcanpy veillait à ce que Kanda ne fasse pas de mal à son jeune maître, il continuait à se méfier de lui même si le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs lui répétait que ce n'était pas la peine. Bref, chacun vivait en paix maintenant que le roi des Noah n'était plus là.


End file.
